Modrá hlubina
by Santinan Black
Summary: Již od útlého dětství se Moiře zdával sen, v němž vídala ty nejmodřejší oči na světě. Čím ale byla starší, tím více se sen zaostřoval, až ji nakonec tajemná postava z původně dětského snu přitáhla k sobě. Byl to snad její osud? Bylo snad jejím posláním dát černé duši Jamese Hooka ještě jednu šanci? Povídka je !AU!
1. Chapter 1

Už jako malou holčičku ji pronásledoval sen o muži s pomněnkově modrýma očima a dlouhými černými vlasy. Ty vlasy ji vždy přímo lákaly k tomu, aby do nich zanořila prsty a zjistila, jaké jsou na dotek, avšak ve snu se jí to nikdy nepodařilo. Ten muž se jí vždy vyhýbal, byl těsně mimo její dosah. A čím byla starší, tím intenzivnější ty sny byly. Občas, když se probudila, tak si nebyla jistá, zda to byl sen nebo skutečnost, jako kdyby hranice mezi bdělým a snovým stavem byla rozmazaná. Jako kdyby se jedno prolínalo do druhého. Věděla, že je to jen její fantazie, avšak občas si přála, aby ten muž skutečně existoval.

Vylezla z postele a hodila na sebe dlouhý saténový župan, než přešla k oknu a otevřela ho. Kůži jí ovanul noční chlad a jí na rukách naskočila husí kůže, ale odmítala se vzdálit od okna. Nakonec nad sebou jen zavrtěla hlavo županu si zalezla zpět pod peřinu, která ještě nestačila tak úplně vychladnout. Hlavou se jí honily myšlenky na jejího snového pronásledovatele, když upadla do neklidného spánku a před ní se opět zjevily ty nejmodřejší oči, co kdy viděla. Nedokázala od něj odtrhnout pohled. Pak se jí začal vzdalovat, aby se nakonec ten snový fantom proměnil v postavu muže. Byl oblečený jako pirát z doby dávno minulé, na černých vlasech měl posazený červený klobouk a nohy mu až ke stehnům zakrývaly vysoké kožené boty. Najednou jí došlo, koho má před sebou. Konečně svůj sen dokázala pojmenovat. Byl to pirát z příběhů, které se v její rodině vyprávěly snad od nepaměti. Byl to James Hook, kapitán Jollyho Rogera. Natáhl k ní ruku a vyčkávavě ji pozoroval. Měla strašlivé nutkání tu ruku přijmout, ale zároveň se toho i bála. Bála se, co by se jí mohlo stát, kdyby se příliš přiblížila k pirátskému kapitánovi. Nakonec zatlačila svůj strach zpátky a vzala ho za ruku.

Co by se jí asi tak mohlo stát, vždyť je to jen sen, ne? V okamžiku, kdy vložila svou dlaň do Hookovy se jí zatočila hlava, a po kůži jako kdyby se jí rozlilo teplo. Pozvedl obočí a přitáhl si ji k sobě tak blízko a prudce, že do něj téměř narazila, ale včas dokázala ten nečekaný pohyb ustát.

xxxoOoxxx

James Hook se probudil ve zmuchlaných přikrývkách. Prudce se posadil a instinktivně se podíval na protější stranu postele královských rozměrů. Ale jako vždy, když se probudil z tohoto snu, padl jeho pohled jen na prázdné místo. Rozčileně si zdravou rukou prohrábnul vlasy, které mu v kudrnaté záplavě spadaly kolem ramen po nahé hrudi. Navyklým pohybem si na svou pravou ruku nasadil koženou manžetu, ze které vedly pásky, které na místě přidržovaly kožený návlek, na který si nasazoval svůj pověstný hák. Nedbale na sebe hodil košili a nazul si vysoké boty. Jakmile byl oblečen, tak se pokusil upravit před zrcadlem, kde se vzdal naděje zkrotit své dlouhé vlasy. Nakonec sebral svůj černý kabátec a zkušeným pohybem si ho navléknul, než vyšel vzhůru na palubu, mezi svou posádku.

Probudily ji sluneční paprsky, které jí dopadaly na tvář. Zavrtěla se, aby našla pohodlnější polohu, ale něco bylo špatně. Její postel takhle cítit nebyla. Prudce otevřela oči, a když zjistila, že již rozhodně není ve své posteli, tak ji polila ledová hrůza a zachvátila ji panika. _Mysli, Moiro, mysli_ , nabádala se v duchu. Ale bylo jí to k ničemu. Její mozek nedokázal logicky zpracovat to, kde se objevila a už vůbec ne to, _jak_ se tu objevila. Nakonec se rozhodla porozhlédnout se kolem v naději, že najde nějakou známku toho, že je to jen další sen. Postavila se a oprášila si ze županu písek a pořádně si ho utáhla v pase, než se rozhodla, kterým směrem se vydá.

Do bosých chodidel ji píchaly ostřejší kamínky, ale odmítala si to nepohodlí připustit. Měla pocit, že ušla minimálně několik kilometrů a možná to mohla být i pravda, protože slunce se šplhalo do středu své cesty po obloze. Přes nejhorší polední horko postupovala jen pomalu, skrývaje se ve stínu stromů. Nakonec v dálce zahlédla poměrně nedaleko od břehu kotvit loď a na pláži v dálce zahlédla pohyb. Byla odhodlaná k těm lidem na pobřeží dorazit a dozvědět se od nich, kde to vlastně je. S nově nalezenou silou se vzchopila a rychlým, vytrvalým tempem mířila k těm drobným postavičkám v dálce.

Nakonec se Moira přece jen zastavila, v dalo by se říci poněkud bezpečné vzdálenosti. Rozhodla se si ty muže prohlédnout dřív, než k nim přistoupí. Jejich oblečení bylo většinou špinavé a nebo alespoň pořádně obnošené a záplatovné. Byla to zvláštní partička lidí, ale jedno měli společné – úsporné pohyby mužů, kteří jsou zvyklí dělat náročnou a tvrdou práci. Sevřel se jí žaludek, když je pozorovala ze svého místa za velkým balvanem. Za zády měla les a zpoza kamenu krásně viděla na tu podivnou chásku před sebou. Cítila, jak se jí potí ruce, když opět vyhlédla zpoza kamenu, aby si ukradla další pohled a její mozek se přitom pokoušel vyhodnotit situaci. Zatímco vykukovala ze svého úkrytu, tak si nevšimla, že se za ní někdo připlížil. Na rameno jí dopadla těžká ruka a silně s ní trhnula vzad, až se svalila na záda do písku. Vyjekla překvapením i zlostí nad svou neopatrností.

Chtěla vstát, ale na hrudníku jí přistála těžká bota, která jí bránila jak v pohybu, tak prakticky i v dýchání.

„Copak to tu máme?" dotazoval se její věznitel. Přimhouřila oči a věnovala mu ten nejošklivější pohled, co dokázala vyčarovat. Muž se pobaveně zachechtal, když se snažila ze sebe sundat jeho vysokou botu. Zarytě mlčela. Ve chvíli, kdy z ní sundal nohu, tak vyskočila na nohy a pokusila se od něj utéct, ale několika skoky ji rychle doběhl a stiskl jí paži.

„Nech mě na pokoji, ty parchante!" zaječela vztekle a snažila se ho alespoň nakopnout, protože rukou na něj neměla šanci dosáhnout.

„Ale, ale, takže holubička umí mluvit," poznamenal a pobaveně se šklebil jejím pokusům o to mu ublížit.

„Hej, cos to tam našel?" zahelekali ostatní, když viděli, že se vrací i s pěknou kořistí.

„Trochu pobavení pro posádku," zavýsknul její únosce a prudce s ní mrštil do písku, kde upadla na kolena a jedovatě hleděla na každého, kdo se přiblížil, aby si ji mohl prohlédnout. _Posádka, posádka, posádka,_ běželo jí hlavou, jako by to byla zaseknutá gramofovaná deska. Horečně přemýšlela, jak z toho všeho tady vyváznout se zdravou kůží, ale její mozek tak nějak odmítal spolupracovat. Najednou se jí rozsvítilo. Posádka, loď, opuštěný ostrov... Piráti! Narovnala se, upravila si nyní již notně zašpiněný župan a přeměřila si všechny ty drsné chlapy ledovým pohledem. Podezíravě na ni hleděli.

„ _Parley_ ," pronesla nakonec hlasitě a sledovala jejich ohromené tváře. Doufala, že ani oni se nepostaví proti námořnímu zákonu o vyjednávání. Byla to její jediná šance, jak se dostat z tohoto podivného snového místa.

„Když vyjednávání, tak vyjednnávání," pokrčil nevzrušeně rameny ten nejmenší z nich s kulatým břichem a malými brejličkami v opáleném obličeji. Moiře připadal matně povědomý. Jako jediný z nich na ni nekoukal podezřívavě, ale spíš, jako by byla zajímavou atrakcí.

„Tak pojďte slečno, vezmu vás k našemu kapitánovi," prohlásil, načež ji rychle chytil za ruku a odváděl k přistavenému člunu. Nebyl hrubý, ale ani jemný. Prostě se choval jen prakticky. Nohy jí omívaly vlnky, když se ten chlapík otočil a houknul na zbytek chlapů: „A vy to tady koukejte dodělat nebo z vás bude žrádlo pro ryby!" S tímto jeho výrokem se piráti na pláži opět rozpohybovali a dali se do práce. Nedbala na to, že si zmáčí župan, když jí voda dosahovala ke kolenům. Nehodlala jim dopřát pohled na svou odhalenou kůži, a tak nechala župan županem a s pomocí svého doprovodu se vyhoupla dovnitř. Mokrá látka jí pevně lnula k tělu. Její mozek jí předhazoval fakt, že možná tak úplně nespí, ale ona tuto myšlenku odmítala přijmout a zoufale se jí bránila. Obávala se, že by pak totiž mohla ztratit i poslední zbytky své příčetnosti.

Když vstoupila na palubu, tak se narovnala v ramenou a s bradou hrdě vztyčenou se nechala odvést přímo do kapitánovi kajuty, která ji velmi překvapila svým luxusním zařízením.

„Počkáte tady na našeho kapitána, slečno," oznámil jí, než za sebou zavřel dveře a zanechal ji samotnou. Moira se procházela po kajutě ve snaze spálit energii, která se v ní nahromadila, jako v pružině. Nakonec se čas od času zastavila a prohlížela si jak luxusní nábytek, tak i drobné detaily ve zdobení. Konečky prstů zlehka pohladila do hladka vyleštěné dřevo, které mělo podobu nymfy se všemi detaily. Byl to mistrovský kus a ona z něj nedokázala spustit pohled, a tak si nevšimla, že někdo tiše vstoupil dovnitř a ještě tišeji za sebou zavřel dveře.

Jakmile ji spatřil, tak se na místě zastavil. Dlouhé rusé vlasy jí spadaly minimálně do poloviny zad. Zíral na ni, jak konečky prstů přejíždí po těle vyřezávané nymfy. „ _Wendy,"_ zašeptal tak tiše, že ho nikdo nemohl slyšet, dokonce ani on sám si nebyl jistý, zda to jméno skutečně vyslovil nahlas. Ale ona musela vycítit, že tam už nějakou dobu stojí, protože se otočila a zabodla do něj pohled. Oči se jí rozšířily, jakmile spatřila jeho oči. Tak pronikavé, tak modré, tak hluboké, tak prázdné, a tak úchvatné oči viděla v životě jen jednou. Ve svých snech. A to není možné.

„Vy?!" ozvala se nevěřícně. Hook nad jejím oslovením pozvedl obočí a dál si ji pátravě prohlížel. Mokrá látka jí lnula k nohám a odhalovala, že jsou na její výšku dlouhé. Ne že by byla malá, ale rozhodně nebyla ani příliš vysoká.

„Kapitán James Hook k vašim službám, madam," smekl klobouk a zdvořile se uklonil. Šokovaně na něj hleděla. „Moira Darling," pronesla a něco uvnitř ní ji donutilo udělat pukrle. Při zvuku jejího příjmení s sebou trhnul, jako by dostal ránu od neviditelného nepřítele.

Vyvolalo to v něm vzpomínku na jinou ženu nebo spíše dívku, která nosila totéž příjmení. Musel zatnout ruku v pěst, aby se opanoval.

„Jak jste se sem dostala?" zeptal se nakonec sytým hlubokým hlasem, ze kterého jí po páteři přeběhlo chvění. Najednou si byla až příliš dobře vědoma svého nedostatečného oblečení.

„Vaši muži mě přepadli na pláži, a tak jsem se přihlásila o právo _parley_ ," přiznala se s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou. Ten oheň, který v ní doutnal mu byl povědomý. Měla ho v sobě i malá vypravěčka, která se kdysi ocitla na jeho lodi, ale nebylo ho v ní tolik, jako v této dívce. _Ne, tohle není dívka, tohle je dospělá žena_ , opravil se v duchu, zatímco očima přejížděl po jejím těle, které zahalovala jen tenká látka županu. Pokročil blíž k ní a podpatky jeho bot zaduněly na podlaze. Vyděšeně se na něj podívala, ale odmítala couvnout třeba jen o krok. Nehodlala před ním ukázat jakoukoliv slabost.

„Ne, drahá, myslím, jak jste se ocitla na tomto ostrově," opravil se a sledoval, jak jí mezi obočími naskočila zamyšlená vráska.

„Měla jsem sen. Zdával se mi od doby, co jsem byla děvčátkem a čím jsem byla starší, tím více se ten sen zaostřoval. A když jsem dnes spala, tak se mi zdálo o tom muži, co mě ve snech pronásledoval. Muži s pronikavýma, modrýma očima a nezkrotnými, černými vlasy. Ten muž mi nabídl ruku a já ji přijala," vysvětlila mu nakonec, a když otevřela oči, tak k ní napřáhnul levou ruku. Bylo to přesně stejné, jako ve snu. Zatočila se jí hlava, když jí došlo, že ty oči, co ji pronásledovaly ve snech byly jeho oči. Stejně tak ty vlasy i tvář. Byl to on, ale až nyní dovolila svému mozku ten fakt přijmout.

„To není možné," vykoktala ze sebe. „Hook je jen postava z pohádek, co nám vyprávěla babička. Nemůžete být skutečný," dostala ze sebe nakonec, než k němu vykročila stejně jako ve snu. Na okamžik zaváhala, než mu vložila ruku do dlaně. Její drobná dlaň se v té jeho skoro ztrácela.

„Nepřijde ti to snad dost skutečné?" řekl, když jí stiskl dlaň a trhnutím ji přitáhl o pár kroků blíž. Ach ano, přišlo jí to možná až příliš skutečné. Zavřela oči, aby se neutopila v pomněnkových očích svého společníka, ale o to více si byla vědoma jeho vůně, kterou tvořila směs doutníkového kouře, vína a něčeho, co patřilo vyloženě k němu samotnému, co nedokázala přesně identifikovat. Měla pocit, že jí ta vůně příliš omamuje smysly, a tak raději otevřela oči a zjistila, že z ní ani na okamžik nespustil pohled.

„Na něco jsem se ptal, Moiro Darling," zavrčel a jí z toho zvuku naskočila husí kůže. Pousmála se na něj koutkem úst. Konečky prstů přejela po jeho kabátci, dávaje si s odpovědí načas. Najednou mu zamotala ruku do černých kudrlin, zatnula pěst a dost silně trhla rukou, aby k sobě přitáhla jeho obličej. Těkala mu pohledem po ostře řezaném obličeji, když najednou na zádech ucítila ledový dotek kovu.

„Možná jsi skutečný a možná ne, Jamesi Hooku, ale já se tě nebojím, slyšíš?!" zasyčela na něj, i přesto, že uvnitř věděla, že ten muž může být smrtelně nebezpečný. Pobaveně se zasmál její kuráži. Ta žena byla vyjímečná. V kostech cítil, že byla někým, kdo se mu mohl směle rovnat. Cítil, že by mohla být někým, kdo by v něm dokázal zahnat tu prázdnotu, kterou v sobě stále cítil od doby, kdy potkal vypravěčku příběhů, která mu připomněla, že v životě je třeba i něco jiného, než jen krev, smrt, zabíjení a lov Petera Pana. Tenkrát si uvědomil, že chce víc a možná, že mu osud dal druhou příležitost na spasení své černé duše.

Nechtěl v sobě tu naději živit, ale jiskřička již byla zažehnuta a Hook ji odmítal udusit, i když věděl, že pokud se mýlí, tak ho to zničí. Opatrně přitisknul svůj hák ještě pevněji k jejím zádům. Byl opatrný, aby jí náhodou neublížil, ale musel jí ukázat, že ani on se jí nebojí.

„Žádala jsi právo vyjednávání, tak ti to tedy ulehčím," pronesl sametovým hlasem, zatímco jí při těch slovech přejížděl hákem po páteři, dokud se nezastavil u jejího hrdla, kde nechal hák spočinout. V očích se mu nebezpečně zablýsklo a Moira se nakonec donutila vyprostit svou ruku z jeho vlasů a silou vůle se pokoušela ovládnout své splašeně bijící srdce. Vyzývavě na něj pohlédla.

„Co nabízíš, _kapitáne_?" pronesla tak, že poslední slovo znělo poněkud sarkasticky. I přes hrozící nebezpečí od ledového kovu, který se jí opíral o hrdlo si nemohla odpustit ono špičkování. Hook jí rukou zakončenou hákem pozvedl bradu.

„Staneš se členem mé posádky, Moiro Darling," pronesl nakonec s ďábelským úsměvem. Přimhouřila na něj oči.

„Nebo co, Jamesi Hooku?" Rychle vtáhla vzduch skrz zatnuté zuby, když ucítila špičku ostrého kovu, jak se jí zarývá do jemné kůže hrdla. Hook se zachechtal.

„Nebo tě nechám projít po prkně někde na širém moři a tvoje krásná tvářička poslouží za potravu rybám," vysvětlil jí mile. Moiře se zatočila hlava.

„V tom případě přijímám," odpověděla skoro okamžitě. Hook jí přejel hákem po tváři, jako kdyby ten kus kovu byl rukou, která se ji snaží pohladit. Moira si nedokázala pomoci a zavřela oči. Ne strachem, ale spíše ponížením z toho, že jí ten dotek přivodil husí kůži snad všude po těle a cítila, jak jí tvrdnou bradavky. Styděla se za reakce svého těla, a tak doufala, že si toho nevšimnul. James Hook pozoroval tvář mladé ženy, když ji polaskal ocelí, kterou měl místo dlaně na pravé ruce. Oči se jí třepotavě zavřely a jeho bystrým očím neuniklo, jak se zachvěla, když ucítila jeho hák. Díky tomu, jak zareagovala ucítil i on, že jeho tělo reaguje. Najednou si až bolestně uvědomoval, že je před ním skoro nahá, zakrytá jen tenounkou látkou napůl promáčeného županu. Na sucho polknul a překročil z nohy na nohu, aby ulevil svému rozkroku, který se mu začal poněkud nepatřičně napínat.

„V truhle vedle postele najdeš nějaké oblečení. Myslím, že se ráda převlékneš, než začne výuka, madam. Chci, aby z tebe byla plnohodnotná členka posádky, takže se toho máš opravdu spoustu, co učit," pronesl, jako by nic, čímž přerušil ono zvláštní kouzlo okamžiku. Moira několikrát zamrkala, snad aby se vzpamatovala, snad aby zaplašila něco, co viděla jen ona ve své mysli. Sledovala jeho paži, která jí ukazovala na druhou stranu královské postele.

„Děkuji," procedila skrz zuby, než se ponořila do hlubin truhly. Kapitán Jollyho Rogera s pobavením sledoval, jak se snaží najít něco na sebe. Viděl, jak odhazuje kusy jeho oblečení, jako by ji některé z nich mohly pokousat či co. Koutky úst se mu zkroutily v úsměvu, v opravdovém úsměvu, což byl úkaz prakticky nevídaný od doby, kdy z tohohle místa odešla malá vypravěčka příběhů. Moira se nakonec zvedla a na prsou si držela zmuchlanou hromádku oblečení. Hook na ni vyzývavě pozvednul obočí. Vnitřně jí v hlavě ječela siréna alarmu, aby to nedělala, ale na svém zevnějšku to nedala znát. Když to bude třeba, bude schopná se chovat stejně povýšeně, jako on.

„Kapitáne, můžete se alespoň otočit a být pro jednou taky trochu gentleman?" zeptala se ho ostřeji, než měla původně v úmyslu. James Hook si odfrknul, než promluvil.

„Nevím, jak ve vašem světě, ale my tady máme možnost toho, stoupnout si za paraván," pronesl výsměšně a ledabyle mávnul rukou k jedné stěně, před kterou stál nádherně malovaný paraván. Moiře to spíše, než praktickou věc připomnělo umělecké dílo, ale nenechala se dvakrát pobízet. S tváří zrudlou rozpaky si vlezla za paraván.

Hook se opájel pohledem na matně tušenou siluetu za stěnou paravánu. Akorát v okamžiku, kdy se zpoza něj vynořila, tak se mu dech zaseknul v hrdle a krev se mu nahrnula někam úplně jinam, než kde sídlil jeho mozek. Řekněme tedy, že jeho krev odcestovala do jižních končin. Před očima se mu totiž objevila žena, kterou vídal ve svých snech v posledních letech. Rusé vlasy měla stažené sametovou stuhou, aby jí nepřekážely, takže vystavovala na odiv svůj hebký krk. Dlouhé nohy jí jako druhá kůže obepínaly těsné kožené kalhoty. Polovinu zadku jí zakrývala dlouhá bílá košile, přes kterou měla navlečený korzet končící pod prsy – nic více podobnějšího podprsence v jeho truhle prostě nenašla. Hook z ní nemohl spustit pohled. Byla nádherná.

„Ehm?" odkašlala si, aby připoutala jeho pozornost. Hook se na ni zamračeně podíval. Vytrvale mu pohled oplácela a netrpělivě podupávala nožkou.

„Co?" utrhnul se na ni kapitán možná o něco ostřeji, než měl původně v úmyslu. Nevyděsil ji, ale i tak na ní viděl, že ji překvapil svou příkrostí.

„Boty," pronesla jednoduše a dál podupávala nožkou, i když teď si k tomu ještě založila ruce pod prsy, takže její ňadra ještě mnohem více vynikala. James Hook v duchu zaklel a snažil se jí soustředit pohled do obličeje.

„Co s nimi?" Moira si teatrálně povzdechla, než ukázala směrem na své nohy. Když si byla jistá, že sledoval, kam ukazovala, tak teatrálně zakomíhala prsty na nohách.

„Žádné nemám," vysvětlila mu, jako kdyby mluvila s duševně chorým jedincem. Rozčílilo ho to.

„Moje jsou pro tebe příliš velké. Do večera to budeš muset vydržet, než ti pan Smee nějaké sežene," odbyl to mávnutím ruky, otočil se a rázným krokem se vydal ke dveřím. Pokud tu nechtěla zůstat zamčená, tak neměla jinou možnost, než následovat jeho mizející postavu. Zhluboka se nadechla a vydechla, aby se uklidnila, než se rychlým krokem vydala za svým novým kapitánem a tiše doufala, že si do nohy nezarazí třísku.

Když se konečně Hook zastavil na jednom boku paluby, tak si stoupla vedle něj.

„Na lodi platí dvě základní pravidla," začal klidně vysvětlovat Hook. Moira tázavě pozvedla obočí v očekávání jeho příštích slov. „Jedna ruka je pro tebe a jedna pro kamaráda," vysvětloval. Vrhla na něj podmračený výraz, ale pro tentokrát se ho neodvažovala přerušit. „A druhé pravidlo je, že slovo kapitána je _zákon_ ," pronesl s možná trochu přehnaným důrazem na posledním slově. U Moiry to vyvolalo smích, který se okamžitě pokusila zamaskovat jako náhlý záchvat kašle. Když se vzpamatovala, tak pochopila, že jí na to neskočil a trošku se za svou dětinskost zastyděla.

„Jak jsi to myslel s těma rukama, kapitáne?" zeptala se nakonec, protože si nebyla jistá, zda to správně pochopila. Ďábelsky se na ni usmál a ji z toho úsměvu polilo horko, které nemělo nic společného se sluncem, které ji hřálo do zad. Její nový kapitán se na ni podíval, jako kdyby přemýšlel nad tím, jak jí to vysvětlit.

„Loď je jako živý organismus. Musíš se naučit vnímat její pohyb, námořníku. Musíš vycítit, kdy je spokojená a kdy bude vyvádět, jako zhrzená milenka. A pravidlo jedné ruky je jednoduché: jednou rukou se přidržuješ ty a druhou máš volnou, kdyby potřeboval pomoci kamarád," vysvětlil nakonec, než se znovu otočil k výhledu z paluby.

„Ach," pronesla jen tiše, když pochopila, co tím myslel.

„Minimálně pro takovou suchozemskou krysu, jako ty, to je důležité pravidlo. Jakmile budeš schopna vycítit pohyb lodi, tak si budeš jistější a nebudeš se muset natolik jistit," snažil se ji upokojit. Moc se mu to nepodařilo, ale snažila se nedat mu najevo, jak jí zvhly dlaně studeným potem, když si uvědomila, co všechno jí tu potencionálně hrozilo.

Hook ji odvedl na vyvýšený můstek, kde bylo kormidlo Jollyho Rogera, načež si za pomoci pana Smee sjednal ticho, čímž k sobě přilákal pozornost posádky. Moira přeskakovala pohledem z jednoho piráta na druhého a ukládala si jejich obličeje do paměti. Ačkoliv neznala jejich jména, věděla, že je důležité, aby si později dokázala k tváři přiřadit i jeho postavení na lodi a to ideálně i s mužovým jménem. Cítila, jak ji někteří z nich svlékají očima a jen silou vůle ovládla své ruce, aby se jí samovolně nepřitiskly na trup ve snaze ji nějak zakrýt před jejich pohledy. V duchu si rozkázala klid a navenek klidná i byla, i když v hlavě jí vířil tisíc myšlenek.

„Tohle je nový člen naší posádky. Přivítejte v našich řadách Moiru Darling!" zakončil svou řeč Hook. Okamžik bylo ticho, než se ozval nadšený jásot z několika desítek hrdel. Už to přece jen byl nějaký ten pátek, kdy k nim přibyl někdo nový.

„Pane Smee?"

„Ano, kapitáne?" ozval se jeho pobočník skoro okamžitě. Kapitán mu špičkou háku narovnal na nose drobné brejličky, než mu uložil za úkol sehnat do večera pro jejich nejnovějšího člena posádky boty. „Nejsem si jistý, zda je to reálné, pane, do večera zbývá už jen pár hodin," pokusil se namítat Smee ve snaze získat nějaký čas navíc. Hook se na něj výhružně zadíval a na podporu svých slov zasekl hák do dřeva na boku lodi, kde se zrovna nacházeli.

„Do večera. Jasné, pane Smee?" pronesl jeho kapitán mrazivě.

„Ja-jasné, kapitáne, pane," zakoktal se kulatý mužík, narazil si na hlavu svůj notně obnošený klobouk a na krátkých nohách se urychleně odebral někam do podpalubí, aby našel požadovaný kus oděvu. A už jen kvůli svému zdraví doufal, že bude tahle jeho výprava úspěšná.

Zbytek odpoledne se Hook věnoval své nové společnici. Prováděl ji po palubě lodi, aby jí ukázal alespoň ve zkratce, kde všechno je. Když venku začal padat soumrak, tak konečně vzal na vědomí, že jeho společnice začíná být skutečně unavená. Odfrknul si a zamířil do své kajuty. Moira ho jako celé odpoledne automaticky následovala, aniž by skutečně věděla, kam ji vede. Soustředila se jen na jeho široká záda skrytá pod kabátcem a dlouhé, smolně černé vlasy, které se jemně pohupovaly do rytmu jeho kročejí. Docupitala za ním zpět do jeho kajuty, kde ji okamžitě do nosu udeřila vůně pečeného masa a ona si uvědomila, že má příšerný hlad. Hook jí pokynul ke stolu, kde jí odsunul židli, a počkal, dokud se neposadila, než si i on dovolil sednout. Přece jen i v něm ještě stále zbýval nějaký ten drobný kousek vychování.

„Neostýchej se a pusť se do jídla, slyšel jsem, jak ti kručí v žaludku," vyzval ji Hook, zatímco si nalil do stříbrné číše víno a zhluboka se napil. Při jeho slovech jí tváře zrudly studem. Bylo jí trapně, ale nakonec to překonala a nandala si kousek masa s krajícem chleba. Když dojedli, tak si dovolila usrknout z předem nalité číše vína a musela uznat, že bylo výborné, i když na ni možná trochu moc silné. Nebo za to možná mohla kombinace únavy a stresu, že se jí brzy začala klížit víčka.

„Kde budu spát?" dotázala se nakonec na onu palčivou otázku, co jí běžela hlavou skoro celou dobu jejich společné večeře. Hook se při její otázce lišácky usmál. Uvnitř se skutečně těšil, až jí tohle oznámí. Doufal, že to na ni udělá dojem. A bylo mu vcelku jedno, zda bude kladný nebo ne.

„Jelikož jsem tě přijal do posádky a vzal pod svá křídla, má drahá Moiro Darling, tak nehodlám obtěžovat žádného ze svých mužů tím, že bych ho nutil tě strážit," poznamenal jednoduše a pozoroval ji přes okraj číše. Při jeho slovech se jí šokem rozšířily oči.

„Strážit?" ozvala se nakonec. Muž naproti ní jen přikývnul. „Proč?"

„Proto," začal Hook a položil svůj pohár na stůl, než pokračoval,"že ti ještě tak úplně nevěřím a byl bych velmi nerad, kdybych ráno našel někoho ze svých mužů s kudlou v zádech a ty bys byla pryč," dopověděl ledově a Moiře se po jeho slovech sevřel žaludek. Netušila, že ji považuje za až tak moc nebezpečnou. Na jednu stranu ji pobuřovalo, že si o ní myslí, že by dokázala někoho jen tak chladnokrevně zabít, ale na stranu druhou to jednu úplně maličkou část její osobnosti těšilo, protože to znamenalo, že ji považuje za možné nebezpečí a to jí kdo ví proč lichotilo.

Hook vstal a ukázal k posteli. Moira se tam podívala a na straně blíž ke dveřím spatřila stát vysoké boty z již na pohled velmi kvalitní kůže. Nechápala, kde je Hook dokázal sebrat, ale byla za ně vděčná a to obzvlášť ve chvíli, kdy si je vyzkoušela a zjistila, že jí skoro dokonale padnou. Nakonec je s povzdechem zase stáhla a poslušně se posadila na okraj postele s rukama způsobně složenýma v klíně, jen aby nebylo vidět, že se jí chvějí podivnou nervozitou. Kapitán si s povděkem všimnul, že pan Smee dbal i na takovou drobnost, jako byla příprava nočního úboru pro jejich nejnovější přírůstek. Hook si uvědomil, že je to jedna z jeho starých košil – a zcela vyjímečně ji nezdobily žádné krajky. Asi měl tenkrát období jednoduchosti. Nad tou myšlenkou se v duchu zasmál, až příliš dobře věděl, že on se rozhodně nemůže řadit mezi jednoduché lidi. Hook ukázal na košili přehozenou přes čelo postele a sám se odebral za paraván, aby si i on odložil na noc a zároveň tak Moiře poskytl soukromí. Nebo alespoň jeho iluzi.

Moira nevěřícně zírala na košili složenou přes čelo postele, než ji popadla a s kradmými pohledy k paravánu si urychleně začala rozvazovat korzet. Věděla, že by se v něm nedokázala pohodlně vyspat, a tak vzala za vděk tím, co jí bylo nabídnuto. Jakmile si oblékla košili, ucítila z ní vůni tabákového kouře a mýdla – byla to vůně, kterou si spojovala jen s kapitánem. Hebká látka ji chladila na kůži, když si trochu povyhrnula rukávy, aby jí nespadaly přes dlaně. Přece jen byla o něco menší a méně rozložitá, než původní majitel košile, a tak jí ten kus oblečení dosahoval do polovičky stehen. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Hook vykoukl zpoza zástěny, zda je jeho společnice již připravena, tak se rozhodla zatočit dokola. Látka kolem ní lehce zavířila a díky světlu svící v kajutě se pod látkou mihly obrysy plných ňader i křivka oblého zadečku. Hook ztěžka polknul a cítil, jak sebou jeho mužství při tom pohledu trhlo. Zatnul zuby a snažil se počínající vzrušení potlačit, ale obával se, že jeho snaha byla stejně marná, jako snaha jediného člověka kupříkladu o zastavení deště.

Zastavila se a se širokým úsměvem na něj pohlédla. James Hook absolutně netušil, čemu se Moira usmívá, ale bylo mu to úplně jedno, jen kdyby se takhle usmívala pro něj, až do skonání světa. Ale pod tíhou jeho pohledu jí úsměv na rtech povadl.

„Děkuji za všechno to oblečení, kapitáne," pronesla s upřímným vděkem. Zaskočilo ho to, nebyl zvyklý na takový projev vděčnosti. Moira se poněkud nedokázala soustředit, protože její pozornost odváděla jeho nahá hruď. Očima zabloudila k pahýlu jeho pravé ruky, ale nebylo to znechucení, jen zvědavost, co se jí mihlo v obličeji. Ten muž před ní vypadal naprosto úchvatně a pohled na jeho širokou hruď a ploché břicho byl dechberoucí. Moira se nakonec opanovala a vzhlédla k jeho pomněnkově modrým očím.

„Ještě jeden detail před tím, než půjdeme do postele," pronesl nakonec, načež si sáhnul do kapsy kalhot, odkud vytáhnul dlouhý řetízek zakončený na každé straně jakýmsi náramkem. Řemeslná práce byla přímo mistrovská. „Tvou ruku, Moiro," pronesl rozkazovačně hlasem, který nesnesl žádných námitek. Touha po posteli byla silnější, než její tvrdohlavost, a tak poslušně natáhla svou pravou ruku k černovlasému kapitánovi, z kterého se jí svíral podbřišek. Hook zručně jednou rukou zavřel kolem jejího křehkého zápěstí náramek a druhý, i když trochu nešikovněji, si převlékl přes svou ruku. Moiře došlo, že jde o nějaký druh pout, na jeho straně byla vlastně jen smyčka, která fungovala v podstatě na stejném principu, jako stahovací obojky u psů, které tu a tam vídala v parku. Ale bylo jí to jedno, chtěla si jen lehnout a spát.

„To jen, abych nemusel celou noc být vzhůru, kdyby tě napadlo odejít," poznamenal pobaveně nad jejím ohromeným výrazem. Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Můžeme už jít spát?" dotázala se a pokusila se potlačit zívnutí. Marně. Hook přelezl přes stranu postele, kde seděla, na druhou polovinu. Když si konečně zalezla pod přikrývku, tak postřehla, že je mezi nimi dost místa ještě pro jednoho člověka. Vnitřně si oddechla a zavřela oči.

„Dobrou noc, kapitáne Hooku," zamumlala již prakticky ze spaní.

Hook ještě skoro hodinu nedokázal usnout, pořád v hlavě slyšel její hlas, když mu přála dobrou noc. Nikdo mu už strašlivě dlouho opravdu upřímně nepopřál dobrou noc. Shledal to velice příjemným zážitkem. Když slyšel, jak pravidelně oddechuje, tak se již nedokázal ovládnout a jemně jí prsty odhrnul pramen vlasů, který jí spadl do tváře. Při jeho doteku si jen tichounce povzdechla. Konečně mu došlo, že ta mladá žena musela být příšerně unavená. Pousmál se koutkem úst a s vypětím všech sil se snažil ignorovat pnutí ve slabinách i skoro nepotlačitelnou touhu přitisknout své rty na její. Když se konečně odvrátil, tak se zachumlal pod přikrývku, zavřel oči a po nesmyslně dlouhé době nakonec i on usnul ničím nerušeným spánkem. Jeho spánek byl tak klidný, jako snad nikdy předtím.


	2. Chapter 2

Dny se pomalu přeměnily v týdny a Moira si konečně připustila, že to nemůže být sen. Ve snu by jí totiž každý večer nebolelo tělo únavou a od četných modřin, kterých se jí dostávalo díky tvrdé dřině na palubě Jollyho Rogera a výcviku s kapitánem Hookem. Moira si nakonec připustila, že na palubě té obrovské lodi a ve společnosti posádky se cítí mnohem více naživu, než kdykoliv ve svém starém životě. Brzy našla útěchu v rutině, kdy přes den pracovala, trénovala a večer se navracela ke kapitánovi do kajuty. Zjistila, že posádka složená z těch životem otřískaných chlapů, je celkem milá cháska. Ke kapitánově nelibosti se mezi nimi brzy stala velmi oblíbenou. Vždycky večer jim vyprávěla fantastické a dobrodružné příběhy a oni ji za to naučili hrát karty, pít rum, zacházet s bičem a spoustu dalších věcí podle mužů nezbytných k tomu, aby se o sebe dokázala postarat. Už nebyla jen kořistí, ale stala se pro ně jakýmsi talismanem. A aniž by to věděla, tak tím Hookovi způsobovala ukrutná muka.

Vždy, když začal padat soumrak, tak se navečeřela v Hookově společnosti, jak od ní požadoval, a pak se vypařila zpět na palubu. Pokaždé počkal dost dlouho, aby neměla ani tušení, že ji následuje, než se za ní vydal, aby i on z povzdálí a skrytý ve stínu naslouchal dalšímu z jejích fantastických příběhů. Ty příběhy neměly nic společného s pohádkami, které vyprávěla Wendy, ale o to více ho přitahovaly. Byly plné kouzel, čarodějů, soubojů, zlodějů a občas i lásky a samozřejmě hrdinů. Piráti jí naslouchali se zatajeným dechem a nikdo z těch drsných chlapů se jí neodvážil ani na okamžik přerušit. Hook žárlil na to, jak snadno si ty muže omotola kolem prstu. Viděl jim na očích, že by za ni položili život nebo podstoupili mučení jen proto, aby ji ochránili. I on sám tomuhle jejímu kouzlu podlehnul. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že ona to snad ani nevnímala. Jenže uvnitř ho to užíralo. Ale až po několika týdnech si konečně připustil, že z jeho strany skutečně jde o žárlivost. Bál se, že ho opustí a on opět zůstane sám. Zavrtěl nad sebou hlavou a vypařil se na druhou stranu paluby, jako duch.

Lehký vítr mu cuchal vlasy, když stál u boku lodě a hleděl na černou hladinu podivně klidného moře. Povzdechl si a snažil se z hlavy vypudit obrázek Moiry, jak sedí mezi jeho muži a oči jí září při vyprávění dalšího z mnoha fantastických příběhů. Vztekem praštil do boku lodi takovou silou, až ucítil, jak se mu hák zabořil do pevného dřeva jeho milované lodi. Chvíli mu trvalo, než ho vyprostil a v duchu se za tento šrám omlouval Jolly Rogerovi, jako by to byl jeho starý přítel. A možná tomu tak i bylo. Přece jen James Hook na této lodi prožil mnoho a mnoho let. Byli spolu v dobrém i zlém a jeden druhého nikdy doopravdy neopustili. Byli jeden pro druhého osudem. Tedy až do doby, než se mu v životě objevila mladinká Wendy a nyní po mnoha letech i Moira Darling.

Spíš vycítil, než že by skutečně přes skřípání lan a ráhnoví slyšel, že za ním někdo jde. Neotáčel se, i když dotyčný přišel blíž a on konečně poznal ty kročeje. Byly lehké, rozhodně tedy nešlo o těžké boty nebo kroky některého z jeho mužů, takže jeho společníkem musela být jediná žena v posádce.

„Co chcete, slečno?" dotázal se mnohem ostřeji, než původně zamýšlel. Slyšel, jak se ostře nadechla, když ji zaskočil svou otázkou. Nejspíše doufala, že ji objeví až v posledním okamžiku.

„Proč jsi nezůstal na konec příběhu, kapitáne?" zeptala se jemně. Snad se bála, aby ho ještě více nerozzlobila. Odfrknul si a naprosto její otázku ignoroval.

„Moje příběhy snad nejsou dostatečně dobré pro samotného pirátského kapitána?" zeptala se posměšně a přistoupila až těsně k němu, takže k ní vítr zanesl jeho vůni, při které se jí málem zatočila hlava.

„Tvoje příběhy jsou úchvatné, jak sis jistě všimla," prohodil přes rameno kysele a i nadále k ní stal otočený zády. Tohle jeho chování ji rozčilovalo.

„Tak proč ses vypařil a z očí ti šlehala zlost, _kapitáne_?" ryla do něj dál. Snažila se z něj vydolovat nějakou odezvu. _Jakoukoliv_ odezvu. A bylo jí jedno, co to bude stát. Rozhodla se, že před ní se do té své ulity zavírat nebude. Nedovolí mu to. Málem se rozesmála už jen při té myšlence, když jí před očima naskočila představa obrovského plže s obličejem Jamese Hooka. Skoro vyprskla smíchy, avšak na poslední chvíli se dokázala ovládnout. Její smích by zde ničemu nepomohl, spíše se obávala, že by mohl mít opačný efekt.

Prudce se k ní otočil, až se jí konečky jeho vlasů otřely o tvář. Měla sto chutí začít na něj křičet a zatřást s ním, ale opanovala se, stejně jako už tolikrát během jejich společných nocí, kdy se ovládla a nezabořila mu prsty do bohatých kudrlin, které se rozlévaly po polštáři, jako by to byl vylitý inkoust. Kousla se zevnitř do rtu a s rukama založenýma v bok se na něj vyzývavě podívala. Oplácel jí pohled bez mrknutí oka. Ve tváři se mu nepohnul jediný sval. Moira musela zamrkat, aby se vymanila z moci toho pronikavého pohledu.

„Chceš to opravdu vědět?" zasyčel jen natolik hlasitě, aby se jeho hlas donesl jen a pouze k jejím uším.

„Nesnaž se mi nahnat strach, Jamesi Hooku," oplatila mu stejnou mincí. Její tvrdohlavost si v ničem nezadala s kapitánovou. Byl to souboj vůlí, který byl již předem odsouzen k tomu, aby skončil remízou. Hook napnul ruku v rukavici a odolal nutkání ji chytit pod krkem a mačkat a mačkat a mačkat, dokud by z ní nevymačkal duši nebo aspoň tu její drzost. Na stranu druhou si však velice dobře uvědomoval, že to ji činí tím, kým je. V jeho očích ji tento její oheň činil zajímavou a naprosto jedinečnou.

Stála tam proti němu s vystrčenou bradou a odhodlaným výrazem ve tváři, kterou lemovaly prameny ryšavých vlasů, co jí vyklouzly ze silného copu. K jeho obrovské úlevě je nikdo nesledoval, posádka si užívala víceméně volný večer. Ale ani tak se mu příliš nelíbilo, že proti němu takto veřejně vystupuje.

„Nesnažím se ti nahnat strach, Moiro Darling. Snažím se tě pochopit," pronesl nakonec a v zápětí se zdálo, že toho v tom samém okamžiku litoval. Prudce se nadechla a překvapením se jí rozšířily oči. Ta prostá slova se dotkla něčeho uvnitř ní. Úzké rty se mu zkroutily do hořké nápodoby úsměvu a Moiru napadlo, že by ten úsměv z jeho tváře nejraději vymazala. A nedokázala přijít na lepší způsob, než že mu dlaněmi překryla tváře, přitáhla si ho k sobě a rty mu přitiskla na jeho ústa. Cítila, jak pod ní ztuhnul, když ho svým polibkem zaskočila. Ale jeho ztuhlost netrvala dlouho, nakonec se při jejím doteku uvolnil a začal jí polibek opatrně oplácet. Jeho ústa chutnala jako silné červené víno s hřebíčkem a jí se z té chuti skoro podlomila kolena. Opájela se tou chutí, zatímco mu jazykem prozkoumávala ústa. Moira si nedokázala zabránit v tom, aby mu rukama nevjela do vlasů. Tichounce zasténala, když ucítila, jak ji k sobě přitáhnul. Jejich jazyky se přetlačovaly o vedení. Polibek se stále více prohluboval a stával se vášnivějším. James Hook cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce a krev se mu hrne do slabin ve slastném příslibu možných věcí příštích. Moira se ale nakonec odtrhla a konečky prstů si položila na své zrudlé rty, jako kdyby si nebyla tak docela jistá tím, co se vlastně stalo.

„Odpusťte," zašeptala, otočila se a rychle běžela pryč od něj. James Hook tam jen tak stál a hleděl za mizející postavičkou té zrzavé čarodějky, která mu bez ohlášení vpadla do života, a takříkajíc mu ho obrátila naruby.

Vběhla do kajuty kapitána, kterou v duchu považovala i za svou a hlasitě za sebou zabouchla dveře, o které se opřela zády. Snažila se uklidnit splašeně bušící srdce, ale zrovna moc se jí to nedařilo. Stále se jí vracel ten okamžik, kdy se s pirátským kapitánem líbala. Jeho polibek v ní probudil touhu tak silnou, jako ještě nikdo nikdy předtím. Při vzpomínce na to, jak ji k sobě přitisknul, se jí podbřišek sevřel slastí. Chtělo se jí smát i brečet nad tím, jak pošetile se zachovala.

„Přestaň se chovat, jako pitomá husa, Moiro Darling," nadávala si nahlas, aby se přinutila vzpamatovat. „Byl to jen polibek. Nic tak světoborného nebo neobvyklého. Jen polibek," opakovala si to, coby svoji mantru a nakonec se opanovala natolik, aby přešla ke stolu a nalila si plnou číši vína z karafy. Celý pohár vyprázdnila na jeden zátah, zašklebila se a nalila si další. Druhou číši už si vychutnávala. Převalovala víno po jazyku a doufala, že se opije dříve, než do kajuty přijde jeho veličenstvo, jak mu momentálně v duchu přezdívala. Rozčilovala ji jeho chladná slupka, kterou se prezentoval. Věděla, že část jeho osobnosti taková je, ale jiná část Hooka skrývala vášnivého muže, kterého objevovala od prvního okamžiku, kdy pohlédla do těch jeho pronikavých očí. Frustrovaně praštila pěstí do stolu, až na něm nadskočila karafa s vínem. Vztekala se na sebe i na něj a vlastně doopravdy nevěděla proč. Postavila se k oknu, hleděla na úplněk visící nad klidným mořem, jako by to byla křišťálová koule a upíjela víno v naději, že se opije a usne, než se objeví jeho veličenstvo.

Její modlitby nebyly vyslyšeny a nebo se prostě jen nedokázala dostatečně rychle opít. Zaslechla těžké kroky a v zápětí se ve dveřích objevila rozložitá postava kapitána této lodi. V duchu zaskučela nad nastalou situací, ale navenek se tvářila, jako by se nic nedělo. Nasadila si kamenou masku a nesla ji stejně dobře, jako kapitán sám. Hleděla na něj přes okraj poháru a tvářila se přitom naprosto nevzrušeně i přesto, že v nitru jí zuřila bouře vyvolaná tím, co se dnes večer stalo. Nejraději by mu zabořila ruce do vlasů a přitiskla své rty k těm jeho. Toužila ho opět ochutnat a cítit jeho tělo proti svému, i kdyby jen na okamžik a přes oblečení. Moira si byla jistá, že tenhle mužský bude její smrt. Odháněl a vábil ji k sobě v tom samém okamžiku, což ji dohánělo k šílenství.

„Kapitáne," pozdravila ho s pozvednutou číší, než se zhluboka napila. Chystala se dolít si víno, ale zastavila ji těžká ruka na jejím rameni.

„Myslím, že pití již dneska bylo dost," zarazil ji. Jeho sytý hlas v ní vyvolal slastné chvění, avšak v obličeji se jí nepohnul ani sval.

„Ne, to nebylo," odsekla mu a pokusila se setřást jeho ruku. Bezvýsledně. V hrdle mu zabublal smích, než ji trhnutím otočil čelem k sobě.

„Tak paličatá, umíněná a bohužel ne zcela střízlivá," posteskl si Hook na její adresu, zatímco jí hleděl do tváře. Všiml si, že díky pobytu na slunci jí na nose vyskákaly zlatavé pihy. Přišlo mu to rozkošné. Zářily na její bledé pleti, jako poprašek jantaru.

„Tobě může být absolutně jedno, jestli jsem opilá nebo střízlivá. Tak či tak si sem večer přijdeš, nasadíš mi to své vodítko a vykážeš mě na místo, jako bych byla pes," rozzlobeně si ho měřila zpod dlouhých řas a z očí jí šlehaly blesky. Překvapeně zamrkal nad tím přívalem vzteku. V tu chvíli netoužil po ničem víc, než ji zvednout, vysadit na stůl a zabořit jí hlavu mezi stehna, aby ji mohl ochutnat. Toužil ji zkrotit a zároveň cítit její vášeň. Chtěl, aby byla jeho. Jen a pouze jeho, a to se vším všudy. Věděl, že když si něco zamane, tak to taky dostane, jen ještě nevěděl jak toho docílit s touhle malou potvorou. Ale James Hook byl vynálezavý muž plný skrytých talentů, které se nebál využít, když to bylo třeba.

„Pusť, do postele už to zvládnu sama a svůj obojek si taky nasadím sama," odsekla, vytrhla se mu a prsty roztřesenými vztekem si začala rozšněrovávat korzet, ale naprosto jí to nešlo.

„Přestaň," pronesl jemně, zatímco sledoval její viditelně marný boj s tkanicemi korzetu. Ani se na něj nepodívala.

„Dost už!" okřiknul ji znovu a tentokrát důrazněji, aby si získal její pozornost, což se nakonec povedlo. Oči se jí leskly vztekem a díky tomu získaly barvu rozbouřeného oceánu. Byla tak nádherná. Tak nádherná, až ho z toho rozbolelo srdce. Nechápal, jak je to možné, avšak již nadále nedokázal popírat tuto pravdu.

„Co se stalo, Moiro? Co tě tak strašně rozčílilo?" zeptal se nakonec a očima jí těkal po tváři, kde pátral po jakémkoliv náznaku, který by mu poskytla. Ale její tvář zůstávala nečitelná. Přimhouřila oči a naklonila se k němu blíž.

„Můj problém jsi ty, Jamesi Hooku!" vykřikla nakonec. Uvědomila si, že ta slova byla až příliš pravdivá a již se nedala vzít zpět, i když po tom velmi toužila. Kousla se do rtu a sledovala, jak se mu v tváři na zlomek vteřiny objevilo překvapení. Pak se rozesmál. Opravdu upřímně se rozesmál.

„Odvaha ti nechybí, má drahá," přiznal jí nakonec a vysekl jí poklonu, při které si sundal klobouk a nacvičeným pohybem ho následně odhodil na truhlu z tmavého dřeva na protější straně jeho kajuty.

„Odpusť si tyhle laciné triky, nejsem vesnická holka, na kterou by to udělalo dojem, Hooku," usadila ho a založila si ruce v bok. Vysloužila si tím další upřímný smích. Ten zvuk ji hřál na duši. Toužila ho slýchat častěji.

„Ne, to skutečně nejsi, Moiro Darling," odpověděl jí se zvláštně pokřiveným poloúsměvem, při němž se jí opět sevřel podbřišek touhou. _Ach bože_ , zakňourala v duchu nad tím, jak na ni ten muž působil, a hlavně jak na ni působilo vyslovení jejího jména z jeho úst. Vždy ho vyslovoval, jako by se s ním mazlil.

„Tak proč se mi vyhýbáš a nebo se mnou jednáš, jako bych byla nepřítel, Jamesi?" zaútočila bez váhání a ani si neuvědomila, že tentokrát vynechala jeho příjmení i titul. Ale v tu chvíli jí to bylo jedno, přišlo jí totiž, že to zní správně. Trochu ho zaskočilo, že z jejích úst slyšel jen samotné své jméno bez jakéhokoliv přidaného titulu či příjmení. Doufal, že snad jednou z jejích úst své jméno uslyší, ale nedoufal, že to bude tak brzy. „Proč mě od sebe odháníš a schováváš se přede mnou do té své chladné slupky, kterou sis zvyknul nosit, jako své brnění?" dokončila nakonec, zatímco s každým slovem se posunovala o krok blíž k němu, až stála přímo u něj a prstem ho píchala do hrudníku pro zdůraznění svých slov. Fascinovaně na ni hleděl, jako by byla nějaký neobyčejný přírodní úkaz a možná tomu tak opravdu bylo. Najednou nevěděl, jak to vysvětlit, a tak jen zamítavě zavrtěl hlavou, což ji opět popudilo a dostalo do varu.

„Nechápu, proč se vůbec starám o to, zda jsi studený, jako zmražená makrela a nebo normální chlap! Jsem přece jenom hloupá holčička, se kterou si tady na Jolly Rogerovi hraješ, aby ses pobavil nebo si snad ukrátil dlouhou chvíli!?" chrlila na něj dál i přesto, že věděla, že začíná být nespravedlivá, ale jak jednou začala, tak se nedokázala zastavit. Moira si byla jistá, že svých slov dříve či později bude litovat, avšak nedokázala si pomoct.

„Zmlkni, ženská!" okřiknul ji ostře a oči se mu nebezpečně zableskly. Moira ztuhla a překvapeně se na něj zahleděla, takhle prudkou reakci od věčně chladného pirátského kapitána nečekala. Automaticky však poslechla. „Jsi ta nejtvrdohlavější, nejdrzejší a nejšílenější ženská, která mi kdy zkřížila cestu, Moiro Darling. A ať už se ti to líbí nebo ne, tak tě opravdu neberu jako nějakou panenku nebo hračku. Beru tě jako ženu, a to jako velmi žádoucí ženu. A nejde jenom o to, jak vypadáš, jde i o to, jak myslíš. Věř, že pokaždé, když tě vidím se svými muži, tak svádím tuhý boj sám se sebou, abych je všechny nepozabíjel jen proto, že mají tvou pozornost a já ne!" pronesl tak vášnivě, jak ho ještě nikdy mluvit neslyšela. Při svém proslovu divoce gestikuloval a do obličeje mu spadlo pár pramenů vlasů. Okouzleně na něj zírala. Vypadal divoce a Moiře v tom okamžiku přišel velmi žádoucí.

„Ty žárlíš?" vykoktala ze sebe nakonec. Hook jen zavrtěl hlavou, jako kdyby se o tom již dále nechtěl bavit. Nakonec se narovnal a přiznal pravdu, která ho tížila ze všeho nejvíc.

„Ano," pronesl nakonec tak tiše, jako kdyby prožíval největší prohru svého života. Moira na okamžik zavřela oči, jak se snažila zpracovat tu náhlou informaci. Hleděl na její tvář a už se více nedokázal ovládnout. Strhl si ji do náruče a drsně přitiskl své rty na její. Překvapeně ztuhla, ale v dalším okamžiku už mu polibek oplácela. Zapletla mu prsty do hustých vlasů a pevně si ho k sobě přitáhla. Opájela se chutí vína a hřebíčku, zatímco mu jazykem prozkoumávala ústa. Přetlačovali se o vedení a nebyli schopni jeden nad druhým převzít nadvládu. Opět. Sjel jí dlaní po křivce boku až k zadečku, který stisknul. Vyjekla mu do úst překvapením, ale neodtáhla se. Moira jednou rukou přejela po jeho krku až k hrudi nad místo, kde mu srdce bilo jako o závod.

„Chci tě," zamumlal jí vzrušeně do úst a otřel se jí o břicho rozkrokem, takže mohla cítit tvrdou bouli na jeho kalhotách. Nebyla schopná zfromulovat žádnou myšlenku, a tak jen tlumeně zasténala, zatímco mu ústy sjela na hrdlo, kde ho pokoušela zuby a následně chlácholila trpící místečko jazykem. Ucítila chladný kov jeho háku, který ji chladil přes tenkou látku její košile. Nerada to přiznávala, ale vzrušovalo ji to stejně, jako polibky a doteky zkušeného milence. Mělo to v sobě příchuť nebezpečí.

Urychleně se mu snažila sundat vestu, a když se jí to povedlo, tak mu netrpělivě škubla za košili. Vysloužila si za to hrdelní zasmání, když se ozval zvuk trhané látky a nebohý kus oblečení povolil ve švech a poddal se jejímu naléhání. Jakmile se jí před očima objevila jeho obnažená hruď, tak si špičkou jazyka olíznul rty. Konečky prstů mu přejížděla po svalnaté hrudi sem tam protkané starými jizvami, které byly svědky toho, co vše zažil a přežil. Měla pocit, že každá jeho jizva může vyprávět příběh. Nechal ji, aby se kochala tím, co jí nabízel. Křížem přes hruď se mu napínalo řemení manžety jeho háku. Nakonec sledovala ukazováčkem cestičku z tmavých chloupků, která mu mizela pod opaskem jeho kalhot. Když k nim dorazila, zajela prstem za jejich okraj a obkroužila je kolem dokola. V očekávání se jí rozšířily oči. Prudce vtáhnul vzduch skrz zuby, když mu rukou přejela přes tvrdou vybouleninu na kalhotách. Cítil, jak se jeho penis napíná a v očekávání s sebou i ve velmi omezeném prostoru jeho poklopce poškubává. Už nebyl ochotný déle čekat, chtěl ji pro začátek vidět zcela nahou.

Ďábelsky se usmál, když od ní o krok odstoupil a Moiře se ještě silněji rozbušilo srdce očekáváním. Natáhla se po něm, ale on jí jemně odstrčil ruce.

„Kdepak," zavrtěl hlavou nad její nedočkavostí. Poslechla a nedočkavě se kousala do spodního rtu. Kapitán jí přiložil lesklou křivku háku do dolíčku pod krkem. Moira se zachvěla chladem i očekáváním zároveň. Pomaličku s ním sjížděl dolů, dokud nedorazil ke šněrování korzetu, za které zachytil ostrou špičku svého smrtícího prodloužení ruky. Viděl, jak se jí vzrušením zvedá a klesá hruď. Těšilo ho to. Těšilo ho, že v ní dokáže vyvolat takovou reakci. Zadíval se jí do očí, pousmál se a prudce trhnul hákem, čímž čistě proříznul tkanice korzetu, který následně spadnul na zem. Moira se mohla opravdu zhluboka nadechnout, čímž se jí pod košilí vyrýsovala ňadra se ztuhlými bradavkami. Ozvalo se další trhnutí a Moira zalapala po dechu, když ji kůži na trupu pohladil chladnější vzduch. Hook se popásal pohledem na jejích ňadrech, která se k němu vypínala a přímo ho pobízela, aby se jich dotknul. Neotálel a překryl jedno ňadro dlaní a palcem přejížděl po vzrušením ztuhlé bradavce, čímž si od ní vysloužil jemné zasténání plné vzrušení. Moira se zadkem opřela o stůl za sebou a rukama se zapřela za zády, takže mu nabídla skvostný pohled na své oblé přednosti. James Hook zabručel a polaskal jedno i druhé ňadro ústy a jazykem, zatímco rukou jí sjel ke křivce pasu a skončil na jejím stehně, kde roztáhnul prsty a promyšleně zavadil o rozkrok jejích kalhot. Dech se jí zadrhnul v hrdle očekáváním.

„Svlékni si kalhoty nebo je na tobě roztrhnu," zamumlal jí do hebké kůže pod ouškem, zatímco jí rukou škádlil na stehně, bříšku a kolem rozkroku, o který zavadil vždy jen jako by náhodou, čímž ji přiváděl prakticky k šílenství. Usmála se, seskočila ze stolu a podle jejího společníka si k uzoufání pomalu začala rozepínat pásek a rozšněrovávat kalhoty. Otočila se k němu zády, takže když si je v předklonu sundávala, předvedla mu dokonalý výhled na svůj kulatý zadeček. Hookovi se málem zatmělo před očima jen při tom pohledu, který se mu nabízel. Toužil po tom ji ochutnat a pohřbít se v ní tak hluboko, jak jen to bude možné. Jen co vystoupila z bot a kalhot, tak se k ní přitisknul. Hákem se zabodl do stolu a druhou ruku ji přitisknul k břichu přímo pod oblouk žeber. Její dokonalý zadeček se mu tím vtisknul přímo do rozkroku. Jen při tom pocitu se málem udělal do kalhot, jako nezkušený chlapec, kterým už rozhodně dávno nebyl. Ústy jí škádlil na krku, který pokoušel zuby, dokud pod jeho doteky nesténala a zadečkem se mu sama netlačila do rozkroku, protože chtěla víc. Nedal se pobízet a rukou sjel dolů až k jejímu rozkroku, kde zkušenými prsty nahmatal ten drobný uzlíček nervů a začal ho třít. Moira při tom pocitu vytřeštila oči. Přivedl ji až na vrchol během několika málo minut. Cítil, jak se otřásla, když dosáhla svého vyvrcholení. Narovnal ji a otočil čelem k sobě. Pousmála se blaženým úsměvem a naprosto samozřejmě mu z ramen sundala košili, i když měla trochu problém její rukáv dostat přes jeho hák. Nakonec to dokázala a šikovnými prsty mu zamířila k opasku kalhot. Rozepnula ho, rozšněrovala mu poklopec a osvobodila jeho jako kámen tvrdé mužství. Stiskla ho v dlani a pohnula rukou nahoru a dolů. Hrdelně pod jejími doteky zasténal. Moira neodolala, a dřív, než ji stihnul zastavit, klesla na kolena a vtáhla jeho chloubu celou do úst. Hookovo tělo se otřáslo slastí, když se zabořil do jejích horkých úst. Jazykem ho škádlila, zatímco jednou rukou zkušeně pumpovala nahoru a dolů a druhou mu jemně podebrala a stiskla varlata. Věděl, že to již o moc déle nevydrží, a tak ji za ruku vytáhnul zpět nahoru.

„Jsi čarodjěnice," zamumlal, než ji opět vášnivě políbil. Sevřela jeho vlasy do hrsti a naklonila mu hlavu na stranu.

„Vem si mě," zašeptala do jeho úst, než se od něj odtrhla a přeběhla těch pár kroků ke královské posteli, kde v kleče čekala na pirátského kapitána, který se zatím snažil vymotat z vysokých bot a kalhot, aby se konečně mohl věnovat tomu, po čem toužil. Přistoupil k posteli a zcela automaticky se natáhl po přezce, která držela na místě manžetu na jeho rameni, ale ona ho na poslední chvíli zadržela.

„Ne, to ne," pronesla něžně. Hook se zmateně zamračil.

„Není to hračka, je to nebezpečná zbraň, můžu ti nechtěně ublížit," snažil se jí to vysvětlit. Moira jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nezraníš mě. Já _vím_ , že mě nezraníš, Jamesi Hooku. Já tě alespoň jednou chci mít celého takového, jaký jsi. Se vším všudy a tohle," prohlásila bezelstně a něžně si ke rtům zvedla jeho hák, než ho políbila a pokračovala, "je tvoje součást. Jsi to ty a já tě chci." Ta slova způsobila, že mu v hrudi praskla poslední obranná hráz a zalila ho neskutečná úleva. V tu chvíli by prodal svojí černou duši jen za to, aby mohl zbytek svých nocí usínat s ní a zbytek svých dní trávit hádkami s touto podivuhodnou ženou, která rozčeřila hladinu jeho klidných dní svou drzostí, troufalostí a paličatostí.

Věřila mu a on se tomu okamžiku poddal. Vlezl k ní na postel a přitiskl k sobě její štíhlé tělo. Líbal ji, laskal a hladil, dokud proti němu nedorážela boky, jak chtěla víc. Čas od času její hebkou kůži pokoušel hákem a ona se pokaždé zachvěla. James Hook brzy pochopil, že ta jemná hrana nebezpečí jeho milenku vzrušuje stejně, jako jeho vášnivé polibky. Položil ji na záda a prolíbával si cestičku od jejích úst, přes její hebkou šíji, měkké polokoule ňader s růžovými hroty bradavek, až dokud se nedostal k jejímu bříšku, a pak k zastřiženým chloupkům na jejím ženství. Prudce jí roztáhnul nohy široko od sebe, aby se dostal tam, kde toužil být už velice dlouho. Jazykem překmitl přes její poštěváček a přitom sledoval její reakci. Zazmítala s sebou a rukama si stiskla ňadra. Jeho vzrušení už nemohlo být větší. Viděl dost na to, aby pokračoval v té lákavé ochutnávce, která se před ním rozprostírala. Hladil jí po vnitřní straně stehna, až dokud se konečky prstů neotřel o faldíky její sladké kundičky. Prudce nasál ten hrbolek a pokoušel ho zuby, zatímco se jedním prstem nenápadně otřel o její vchod, kde zjistil, že jeho milenka je více než připravená. Vklouzl do ní jedním dlouhým prstem, zatímco hákem položeným na jejím bříšku ji tlačil k posteli. Chytila ho za vlasy a podržela si ho v klíně, kde se jí opět hromadila slast. Hrdelně se zasmál, vyklouznul z ní, čímž si vysloužil nespokojené zavrtění a zklamaný povzdech jeho společnice. Avšak on na to nedbal a jazykem vklouzl do její kundičky. Přivítala ho ta nejkouzelnější a nejsladší chuť, jakou kdy poznal.

Nakonec její tělo překryl svým, jednou rukou se vzepřel, aby ji příliš netížil a něžně jí z čela hákem odhrnul pramen vlasů. Moira fascinovaně sledovala jeho pomněnkově modré oči. Ty samé oči, které ji pronásledovaly celý její život od doby, co si pamatovala. A teď se vznášely přímo nad ní a byla v nich obrovská vášeň a všechna se vztahovala k její maličkosti. To vědomí ji velmi těšilo. Do reality v kapitánově kajutě ji vrátil až lehký tlak proti její dírce. Uvědomila si, že její milenec to prodlužuje schválně a jen ji škádlí, ale ona mu to rozhodně nehodlala dovolit a nebo snad nedej bože ulehčit. Provokativně se na něj usmála, hluboce ho políbila, a pak mu nohy omotala okolo pasu a přirazila k němu boky. Ale on její plán pochopil a nedovolil jí, aby určovala tempo jejich milování. Zklamaně se na něj zamračila a zkusila to znovu. Opět marně, jen před ní znovu uhnul. Byla zklamaná, chtěla ho cítit uvnitř sebe a konečně dojít uvolnění, zatímco bude v ní.

„Prosím," zakňourala nakonec. Hook se vítězoslavně usmál a jedním plynulým pohybem do ní vniknul. Prohnula se v zádech a ještě o trochu zvedla boky, aby se mohl dostat úplně na doraz. Nebyla spokojená, dokud necítila, jak jeho žalud naráží přímo na její děložní čípek. Byla to přesně ta hranice mezi slastí a bolestí, po které dnes toužila. Hook se musel silně opanovat, aby se skoro okamžitě neudělal. Byla totiž velice úzká, že měl skoro až pocit, že se do ní nemůže vejít, ale povedlo se. Prohýbala se a sténala pod ním nikdy předtím nepoznanou slastí.

„Jsi moje," zavrčel, když opět přirazil do středu jejího těla. Stiskla mu pevný zadek a s jeho dalším přírazem jí před očima vybuchnul ohňostroj.

„Jamesi!" vykřikla, než se jí tělo začalo neovladatelně otřásat. Jakmile ucítil, že ho v sobě pevně sevřela, tak vykřiknul slastí nad tím pocitem. Jeho vlastní jméno mu stále znělo v uších, zatímco se do ní ještě několikrát naposledy zanořil, než se v ní nakonec vzepjal a skropil její lůno několika velkými výstřiky svého semene. Byl to zcela úžasný a správný pocit, že naprosto zapomněl se včas odtáhnout. Když se mu vrátil zrak, tak pochopil, že se přestal ovládat. Utvrdilo ho v tom to, že matrace vedle jeho milenky byla proříznutá. Políbil ji na čelo a jemně vyklouznul z jejího nádherně horkého těla. Převalila se na bok, aby ho viděla, když se svalil na postel, aby ji pod sebou třeba nechtěně nerozmačkal. Sledovala, jak se mu prudce zdvihá a klesá hruď, zatímco se uklidňuje po prožitém milování.

Otevřel jedno modré oko a zbručel: „Co je?" Neznělo to nedůtklivě, a tak to ignorovala. Jen zavrtěla hlavou a tajemně se usmála. V tom okamžiku pochopila, že toho nadutého pitomce s hodností kapitána má zažraného hluboko pod kůží a v srdci. Pomohla mu sundat manžetu, která spojovala jeho paži s hákem, a poté se k němu spokojeně přitulila. Pohrávala si s černými chloupky na jeho hrudi a prostě si jen užívala daný okamžik. Během noci se ještě několikrát milovali, dokud pozdě k ránu konečně tvrdě neusnuli vyčerpáním s údy zamotanými do sebe.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. kapitola**

Hook se protáhnul a nahmatal vedle sebe jen prázdné místo. Okamžitě otevřel oči a zprudka se posadil. Ospalost z něj spadla prakticky okamžitě. Moira tu nebyla. V hlavě se mu rozezněl poplašný zvon. V rychlosti si natáhnul kalhoty, hák i košili. Netrpělivě si natáhnul boty a nezvykle neupraven vyběhnul z kajuty naa palubu. Panoval tu jako obvykle cvrkot. Každý muž si šel po svých úkolech a dělal přidělenou práci. To ho supokojilo, i když jen okrajově. Divoce se rozhlížel po palubě a hledal známou kštici rusých vlasů a drobnou postavu té malé čarodějnice, co přišla a dala mu naději na vykoupení jeho zatracené duše. Nikde ji neviděl, a tak si čas od času při své pátračské výpravě odchytil nic netušící námořníky a vyptával se jich. Všichni až na jednoho mladého výrostka krčili rameny. Mladý klučina se spiklenecky zazubil. Hook měl chuť mu pěstí smazat ten úsměv z obličeje, ale silou vůle se opanoval. Zdálo se, že ten jediný něco ví. Chlapec ukázal na příď. „Zkuste to tam, kapitáne," řekl a pro jistotu Hooka oběhnul, aby se vyhnul případné ráně. Hook vztekle došel až na příď, ale ať se díval, jak chtěl, tak nikoho neviděl. Začínal být vzteklý a zoufalý a to byla skutečně špatná kombinace.

Když došel na úplný předek lodi, tak cítil, jak vzteky skřípe zuby. Opřel se o bok lodi a v duchu čstoval tu malou čarodějnici nejrůznějšími přízvisky a sliboval jí příšerný osud, až ji najde. A hlavně pokud zjistí, že se mu pokusila utéct. Nesměla mu utéct. Byla jeho a on se jí nehodlal za žádnou cenu vzdát. Raději by ji viděl mrtvou, než někde daleko od něj. Frustrovaně se rozehnal a zabodnul hák do boku lodi. Chvíli mu trvalo, než ho ještě vzteklejší vyprostil, pak se zahleděl před sebe na širý oceán. Uvědomil si, že má podobnou modrozelenoou barvu, jako její oči. Pak přelétl očima figurínu a strnul. Byla tam, ten mladík měl pravdu, byla tady.

„Moiro," křiknul, aby ji slyšel přes hukot vln. Otočila se po zvuku svého jména. Věnovala mu široký úsměv, pak se vzepřela, chvíli počkala a postavila se. Cupitala k němu ladným krokem po zádech figuríny a jemu se při tom pohledu málem zastavilo srdce. Stačil jediný špatný pohyb a sklouzla by do vody, kde by ji čekala téměř jistá smrt. Sevřel ruku v pěst a následně ji rozevřel. Doskočila před něj měkce jako kočka a stále se usmívala. _Ona si snad ani neuvědomovala možné nebezpečí_ , blesklo mu hlavou, když sledoval její mořskou vodou zmáčený cop a nadšenou tvář.

Když viděla jeho tvář, tak jí úsměv okamžitě zmizel z obličeje. Zadívala se na něj a udělala poslední krok k němu. Nyní byla v jeho dosahu.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se opatrně. Nenápadně si ho celého prohlížela a došlo jí, že musel z kajuty vyjít ve velkém spěchu.

„Co se děje?! Ty se ptáš, co se děje?!" odsekával a hlas měl nebezpečně tichý. To ji vyděsilo mnohem víc, než kdyby na ni ječel. Prohlédla si ho ještě jednou, něco na něm bylo jiného. Něco, co ji znervózňovalo, ale nedokázala určit co to bylo.

„Jamesi," začala, ale on mávnul rukou, a tak vyjímečně ztichla. Natáhnul se a pevně ji levačkou chytil za rameno. Cítila, jak se jí jeho prsty zarývají do ramene, ale ani necekla. Odmítala dát najevo jakýkoliv náznak bolesti, alespoň to mu nehodlala dopřát. Upírala na něj do široka rozevřené oči plné nechápavého údivu. Pak jí konečně došlo, co na něm bylo jiné kromě nezvykle neupraveného zevnějšku.

„Tvoje oči," vydechla tiše.

Zarazil se, ale sevření na jejím rameni nepovolil. Moira cítila, jak jí po páteři přeběhlo zamrazení. Položila mu drobnou ruku na tvář a přistoupila o krok blíž, takže ruku, kterou ji držel, musel pokrčit nebo ji pustit. Vybral si první možnost.

„Jamesi," oslovila ho něžně a on si vybavil, jak všechny ty předešlé noci, když byl v ní, křičela jeho jméno docela jiným tónem. Hleděla do těch nyní kaštanových očí, v kterých díky slunci probleskovala rudá. Ty oči byly děsivé a přitom to stále byly oči, které tak dobře znala, a které ji přivedly na toto místo. A zároveň to byly oči cizince.

„Bojíš se mě, Moiro Darling?" zeptal se podivně ublíženým tónem. Vzhledem k tomu, jak mu ještě před chvílí vařila krev vzteky, tak věděl, že má oči kaštanově rudé. Zavrtěla hlavou, nebyla schopna promluvit nahlas, jelikož se bála, že by se jí zlomil hlas. Rozhodně se ho nebála, ale nedokázala by mu vysvětlit, co cítí. Nepochopil by to a nejspíše by se jenom více rozzlobil a to bylo nyní to poslední o co stála.

„Nikdy už tě nechci vidět lézt na galionovou figuru!" zavrčel. Moira na něj vytřeštila oči. _Takže to celé bylo jen kvůli tomu? To bylo směšné_. Opět se v ní vzedmula její umíněnost, hrdost a začínal v ní doutnat vztek.

„Je odtamtud skvělý výhled na oceán. Sledovala jsem delfíny, kteří nás doprovázejí a byla jsem opatrná. Nejsem tak křehká ani hloupá, jak si o mě myslíš!" vypálila a umíněně vystrčila bradu. Viděla, jak se mu zablesklo v očích, ale odmítala ustoupit. Ona se rozhodně zastrašit nedá.

„Je to riskantní," zkusil to ještě jednou poněkud mírněji. „Pokud by se ti smekla noha nebo ruka, tak by si spadla s největší pravděpodobností přímo pod loď. Pak by ti už nebylo pomoci," snažil se jí vysvětlit, aby pochopila, jakému nebezpečí se vystavila. Moira naklonila hlavu na stranu.

„Já vím. Jsem si vědoma veškerého nebezpečí, ale zároveň jsem si jistá svými schopnostmi natolik, abych se udržela," snažila se vysvětlit.

„Za tohle bych ti měl nařezat," zavrčel a prudce ji k sobě přitáhnul. Prudce vydechla, když narazila do jeho pevného těla a na tvář se jí prodral lišácký úsměv. Viděla, že kaštanová barva jeho očí se pomalinku začíná měnit zpátky na tu přenádhernou temnou modř, kterou tak obdivovala.

„To můžeme zkusit," zazubila se a vyzývavě povytáhla obočí. Hook překvapeně rozevřel oči. Měla to snad být nabídka? Pokud ano, tak začínal pochybovat o tom, zda Moira Darling vůbec má nějaké zábrany.

„Přiznej to, Jamesi Hooku, přemohl tě strach o moji osobu. Bál ses o někoho jiného, než jsi ty sám a tebe to vyděsilo a rozzlobilo. Přiznej si to," naléhala nyní již vážnějším tónem a položila mu dlaň na hrudník. Kapitán Jollyho Rogera jen stručně zavrtěl hlavou, avšak nakonec promluvil.

„Ano, bál jsem se. Ale něčeho jiného," přiznal jí nakonec tiše, když si byl jist, že poblíž nění nikdo z posádky. Pochopila jeho opatrnost a přikývla.

„Pojďme do naší kajuty a promluvme si. Budeme tam mít soukromí," vybídla ho, chytila ho za zmrzačenou ruku s hákem a bez čekání ho odváděla do kapitánské kajuty. _Naše kajuta_ , převaloval to na jazyku a v duchu žasnul, jak úžasně mu to zní. Vždy bylo všechno jenom jeho. Nikdy nebylo něco _naše_. Nikdy totiž neměl nikoho, s kým by něco mohl sdílet. Doopravdy sdílet. A ten pocit byl ohromně, skoro až znepokojivě příjemný.

Vešli do kajuty a Moira za nima tiše zavřela dveře. Pak beze slova došla k baru a nalila oběma silné červené víno. Měla pocit, že Hook snad ani jiné nepije a i ona mu tady přišla na chuť. Hook jí kývnutím poděkoval, posadil se a pořádně se napil. Spokojeně zavřel oči a okamžik poválel víno na jazyku, než ho polknul. Vládlo mezi nimi ticho, které sice bylo poněkud napjaté, ale ne tolik, aby bylo skutečně nepříjemné.

„Přiběhl jsi jak šílený," nevydržela to nakonec Moira a hleděla na něj přes okraj své sklenice naplněné rudou tekutinou.

„Tys mě viděla?" zeptal se se zájmem. Moira přikývla. „Tak proč ti trvalo tak dlouho, než jsi přišla?" zeptal se poněkud frustrovaně.

„Já nevěděla, že jsi mě hledal a už vůbec jsem netušila, že tě do toho stavu přivedla má nepřítomnost," poukázala na něco, co považovala za zcela jasné. James Hook si pohrdavě odfrknul a s bouchnutím položil skoro prázdnou číši na stůl.

„A kdybys to tušila?" zeptal se kousavě.

„Tak bych se ozvala," pronesla klidně a napila se. Hook sledoval, jak si přehodila jednu dlouhou nohu přes druhou a štíhlými prsty si pohrávala se svou sklenkou. Ta žena ho přiváděla k úžasu i šílenství. Nadzvednul jedno obočí a vyzývavě na ni hleděl. „Ano, ozvala," trvala na svém umíněně. Hook se pokřiveně usmál zvláštně hořkým úsměvem.

„Rád bych ti věřil," pronesl nakonec.

„Ale?" neodpustila si rýpnutí. Hook si povzdechnul a sevřel si prsty kořen nosu. Musel jí to říct, musel jí vysvětlit proč se choval tak, jak se choval. Zasloužila si to. Jenže to bylo těžké, strašlivě těžké.

„Když jsem se probudil a zjistil, že tu nejsi, tak..." odmlčel se, jak se snažil najít slova. Moira trpělivě naslouchala a dolila jim víno. Nechtěla ho přerušit, cítila, že tohle je důležité. Důležité hlavně pro něj. Zdálo se, že je pro něj tohle všechno nové, a tak trpělivě vyčkávala a hleděla na něj. Její společník se nakonec zhluboka nadechnul, aby pokračoval. „Já... Bál jsem se, že jsi mě opustila. Nedokážu to pořádně vysvětlit ani sám sobě, natož někomu druhému. Ten pocit byl, jako by mi někdo vyrval srdce z hrudi. Byl jsem vzteky bez sebe, a když mi ani posádka nedokázala říct, kde jsi, tak se to jenom zhoršilo. Zachvátil mě vztek i strach a v duchu jsem tě proklínal," vyprávěl hořkým tónem s nenápadnou stopou vzteku v hlase. Zadíval se jí do těch přenádherných modrozelených očí a nenašel tam nic kromě něčeho, co nedokázal popsat. Tušil jenom to, že ta emoce není špatná jen pro něj poněkud neznámá. „Přísahám, že kdybys nějak utekla pryč, tak bych tě vystopoval a buď tě přitáhl třeba za vlasy nazpět nebo..." odmlčel se, aby se napil vína, než pokračoval. „Raději bych tě zabil, než abych tě viděl šťastnou v náruči jiného," dokončil nakonec ohnivě a sledoval její reakci.

„Bože, ty jsi takový pitomec," pronesla nakonec s úsměvem. Viděla, jak při jejím prohlášení strnul a čelist se mu napjala, jak zatnul zuby. Ladným pohybem vstala, udělala těch pár kroků kolem stolu a klekla si před něj. Položila mu ruce na stehna a hlavu si opřela o jeho kolena, takže k němu vzhlížela.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že by ses mě tak snadno zbavil?" otázala se s úsměvem. Kapitán nakonec jenom přikývnul. „Vážně jsi pitomec, Jamesi Hooku. Ale i tak tě mám ráda a zatím tě rozhodně opustit nehodlám," pronesla nakonec škádlivě a vtiskla mu polibek na koleno. V hlavě mu rezonovala její slova. Má ho ráda a nehodlá ho opustit. Zatím. To poslední mu znělo v hlavě výsměšnou ozvěnou, ale rozhodl se to nechat být.

„Odpusť," požádal nakonec. Usmála se na něj a postavila se. Nyní byla vyšší než on, alespoň na okamžik. Odhrnula mu z tváře zatoulanou kadeř inkoustově černých vlasů a prsty mu přitom přejela po tváři, kde ji zaškrábvalo jeho dvoudenní strniště.

„Ráda. Nakonec mi celkem lichotí, že bys mě raději zabil," škádlila ho. Moira se nakonec sklonila a políbila ho dlouze na rty. Objal ji v pase a polibek jí oplácel.

„Už to nikdy nedělej," zamumlal, když se odtáhnul.

„Budu opatrnější." Nic lepšího z ní nedostal, ale pro začátek mu to stačilo. Položil jí hlavu na prsa a naslouchal tepu jejího srdce. Ve vlasech cítil její jemný dotek. Její blízkost ho utěšovala i uklidňovala. Nedokázal jí to plně přiznat, ale _potřeboval ji_.

Leželi v posteli a prostě si jen povídali. Hook jí vyprávěl o svém životě před tím, než se dostal do země Nezemě. Uchváceně poslouchala jeho vyprávění. Bylo to zvláštní, avšak nějak díky tomu dokázala pochopit jeho činy i to, co se z něj stalo. Nezemě se stala jeho prokletím i vysvobozením. Do své doby se již nevrátil a ani by to nedokázal. _Jeho doba již minula_ , připomněla si v duchu. Bolelo ji srdce pro mladíka, kterým býval, než se z něj stal pirátský kapitán. Díky tvrdým zkušenostem, jež na moři získal, se z něj stal tvrdý muž se svými vlastními zásadami a vlastním morálním kodexem. Zdálo se, že je první dospělou ženou, která si získala jeho důvěru natolik, aby jí odhalil svou minulost. Cenila si toho a vážila. I ona mu vyprávěla o svém životě předtím a on ji fascinovaně poslouchal. Zajímal se o její dobu a snažil se dopočítat o kolik je v podstatě starší, než ona.

„Na nějakých zhruba 300 let vypadáš opravdu dobře," křenila se na něj. Hook jí pohrozil jedním prstem.

„Alespoň jsem získal spousty zkušeností se ženami," odpálkoval ji. Moira na něj ohromeně zírala, a pak se rozesmála.

„Bod pro tebe," uznala nakonec.

„Budeš se jednou chtít vrátit zpět do své doby?" Když se jí na to ptal, tak zvážněl. Děsil se její odpovědi, ale odmítal to dát najevo. Na jeden okamžik vypadala, jako by ji něco bolelo, ale pak jí ten pohled z očí zmizel.

„Upřímně nevím. S tebou mi je dobře, ale tam mám rodinu nebo alespoň její zbytek," odpověděla rozvážně podivně zastřeným hlasem.

„Chybí ti?" Natáhnul se po ní a palcem zachytil jedinou osamělou slzu, která jí stekla z oka. Držel ji na špičce prstu, než ji slíbnul.

„Ano. Mám jen jedinou příbuznou. Babička mi chybí, i když jsme se příliš nevídali, než jsem se dostala sem," přiznala tu pravdu nejen jemu ale i sama sobě. Najednou se jí příšerně zastesklo po domově.

Natáhnul k ní ruku a ona se ochotně stulila do nabízené náruče. Dokázala z něj načerpat sílu.

„Co když tu zůstanu s tebou?" dotázala se poněkud nesměle. Pevně ji sevřel v náruči.

„Tak budu velice, velice šťastný muž," zašeptal a políbil ji do vlasů.

„Nechci se dál bavit o budoucnosti. Je příliš nejistá a žádný člověk nikdy neví, co mu přinese," rozhodla nakonec.

„Dobrá," souhlasil ochotně. Cítil, jak se mu v náruči pomalu uvolňuje a samolibě se usmál, když slyšel její pravidelné oddechování. Usnula. V koutku duše doufal, že se nikdy nevrátí do své doby. Toužil ji mít po svém boku třeba věčně, pokud mu to bude umožněno. Nyní už věděl, že bez ní by byl ztracený. Ta zrzavá čarodějka ho okradla o něco, co si nemyslel, že ještě vůbec má. Vzala si jeho srdce a držela ho v dlaních. A životem otřískaný kapitán Jollyho Rogera se mohl jenom modlit, aby ho v těch něžných dlaních nerozdrtila na prach, který by poté rozfoukal vítr.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. kapitola**

Stála na kapitánském můstku a hleděla přímo před sebe. Na palubě to žilo. Muži se činili ve svých úkolech a ona si chvílemi přišla naprosto nepotřebná. James Hook stál široce rozkročen u kormidla a pevně řídil svou loď. Klobouk měl stažený do očí kvůli slunci. Moiru fascinovalo ho pozorovat, ale v srdci měla stesk po domově. Ne, že by jí s jejím pirátem a těmi drsnými chlapíky bylo zle, ale cítila nutkání se vrátit domů. Ne navždycky, ale proto, aby své babičce vyprávěla své zážitky a řádně se rozloučila. Měla strach, že už by to nemusela stihnout, pokud tu zůstane ještě déle. Přece jen nevěděla, jaký rozdíl je mezi plynutím času tady a v normálním světě. Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou a přistoupila ke kapitánovi.

„Jamesi, potřebuji s tebou něco probrat," prohlásila vážně a objala ho kolem pasu. Obličej si opřela o jeho záda a vdechovala jeho vůni, která jí dodávala jistotu. Cítila, jak po jejím prohlášení ztuhnul.

„Pane Smee, přivolejte kormidelníka," křiknul na kulatého bocmana. Ten jen přikývnul, odběhnul a za chvíli se před kapitánem objevil silný muž se stříbrnými vlasy staženými stuhou a upraveným plnovousem. Moira si ho pamatovala z večerů, kdy vyprávěla posádce příběhy a věděla, že byl jeden z těch, kdo trval na tom, aby se naučila bránit. Pousmála se.

„Pane Argente, velení je vaše. Směr do našeho přístavu," pronesl Hook. Otočil se k odchodu a dlouhými kroky mířil do kajuty. Moira musela natáhnout krok, aby mu stačila. I tak šla kousek za ním.

„O čem jsi chtěla mluvit, lásko?" dotázal se opatrně. Sklopila pohled, než se nadechla a pevně se mu zadívala do obličeje. Nechtěla ho rozzuřit, ale bylo jí jasné, že klidně to nevezme.

„Já... Jamesi, musím zjistit, zda je tu nějaká cesta, jak se dostat zpátky do mého světa," prohlásila bez obalu. Čekala na jeho reakci, jenže viděla, jak mu ztuhnul obličej. Za ty měsíce tady ho znala natolik dobře, že věděla, že je to jen pouhá předzvěst nadcházející bouře.

„Proč?!" zeptal se zlověstně tichým hlasem, i když Moiře to znělo skoro jako zavrčení. Nezalekla se. „Tak proč?! Copak ti tu není dobře? Něčím jsem tě rozčílil? Ublížil jsem ti nebo už jsem tě snad dokonce omrzel?" ptal se stále stejným tónem naplněnbým hořkostí. Moira necouvla, nehodlala se nechat zastrašit. Pokročila až k němu, aby věděl, že se ho nezalekla. Sledovala, jak se mu v očích začíná probouzet temná barva. Zatím to byly jen temné fleky kaštanové kazící dokonalou temnou modř.

„Vážně si myslíš, že jsem natolik povrchní? Jamesi, copak se chovám, jako holka, co když se s někým vyspí, tak ho odkopne, až se jí postelové hrátky s ním omrzí a přesune se dál? To vážně?!" snažila se udržet hlas pod kontrolou, avšak věděla, že i tak jí do něj prosáknul potlačovaný vztek.

Hook zarytě mlčel. Místo odpovědi si nalil kořalku a vypil ji na jeden zátah. S dalším panákem se neobtěžoval, místo toho se napil přímo z hrdla lahve.

„Budeš tak laskav a odpovíš mi?" houkla na něj. Čekala se založenýma rukama uprostřed kajuty a z očí jí šlehaly blesky. Po její slovech se urychleně přesunul k ní, v ruce stále svíral láhev kořalky.

„Neříkám, že jsi tak strašně povrchní, jak jsi před okamžikem prohlásila. Jen ses už viditelně nabažila svého dobrodružství se starým pirátským kapitánem a bandou otrapů," pronesl hořce.

Moira na něj nevěřícně vykulila oči.

„Jamesi," začala, ale než stihla pokračovat, tak ji přerušil.

„Neříkej mi tak," zavrčel tiše. Moira si všimla, že kaštanově rudá v jeho očích se začínala rozšiřovat. „Neopovažuj se mě tak oslovovat," dodal nakonec, než si znovu pořádně přihnul kořalky.

„No jak chceš," zasyčela na něj. Opět se začínala projevovat její tvrdohlavá a neústupná povaha. Měla sto chutí ho udeřit pěstí, aby ji alespoň na okamžik poslouchal. „ _Kapitáne_ , jsi pořádný kus idiota," pronesla bez obalu s ironickým důrazem na jeho oslovení. Zvednul nad jejím prohlášením obočí, než s třísknutím položil flašku na stůl. Při tom nenadálém zvuku s sebou lehce trhla.

„Měl jsem tě hodit přes palubu hned ten první den, kdy ses mi připletla do života, Moiro Darling," odvětil ledově. Vytřeštěně na něj zírala, najednou byla neschopná slov. Měla pocit, že jí někdo vrazil do hrudi rampouch, který jí probodnul srdce a teď se od něj jejím tělem šířil nebetyčný chlad. Ve chvíli, kdy trochu přešel prvotní šok se jí začala vařit krev vzteky. _Jak se opovažoval!_

„Ty parchante, chtěla jsem se s tebou domluvit na tom, že bych se na nějakou dobu vrátila do svého světa, abych se mohla rozloučit, a pak jsem měla v úmyslu se vrátit, ale nyní jsem pochopila jaký jsi!" křičela na něj. Vztekle k ní přikročil, ale pak se zastavil tak těsně před ní, že mohla na tváři cítit jeho dech. Táhla z něj kořalka, avšak Moira věděla, že rozhodně není opilý. _Kéž by byl_ , zaúpěla v duchu.

„A jaký podle tebe jsem?" pronesl tak tiše, že kdyby nestál blízko, tak by ho nejspíše přeslechla. Zahleděla se mu do očí ve snaze najít tam něco z toho muže, který se jí tenkrát otevřel a vyprávěl jí o svém životě tady i tam. Jedinou útěchou jí bylo, že kaštanově rudá začala ustupovat.

„Sobecký arogantní parchant, který mě považoval jen za majetek. Viditelně si mě nebral, jako ženu, jako svou partnerku, ale jen jako zpestření. Dobrá tedy, ulehčím ti to a zmizím z tvého proklatého života," odvětila rozhodně, i když měla pocit, že se jí bolestí rozskočí srdce. Nehodlala mu přiznat, že ho miluje. Ne teď. A vzhledem k situaci se to její pirátský kapitán již nejspíše nikdy ani nedozví. Moira chtěla plakat, ale nehodlala mu dopřát to potěšení, aby ji viděl poníženou.

Po jejím proslovu se zdálo, že ji Hook chce udeřit. Zatnula ruce v pěst, čekala na jeho reakci. Znenadání jí chytnul za ruku a prudce s ní smýknul, takže dopadla na kolena nedaleko postele. Do očí jí padlo několik pramenů vlasů. Moira se je však ani neobtěžovala odhrnout stranou, pouze na něj zpoza nich zírala. V očích měla ponížení a vztek a rozhodně se nehodlala jen tak vzdát. Vyčkávavě se nad ní rozkročil. Věděl, že to nebude až tak jednoduché, jak by se někomu neznalému mohlo nyní zdát. Rychle se zvedla do stoje a vyzývavě mu hleděla do očí. Spatřila, že oči už má James Hook opět krásně temně modré, opět to byly ty oči, co ji k němu přivedly a co ji pronásledovaly celé její dětství i dospívání. V tomhle ohledu se jí ulevilo. I když to byla jen malá útěcha v tom všem, co se seběhlo.

„Tak co uděláš? Uhodíš mě?!" vyzývavě se na něj zahleděla s pevně stisknutými rty. Hookovy se zablesklo vzteky v očích. Kapitán Jollyho Rogera jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Tak co?!" dožadovala se a provokovala ho, aby promluvil, uhodil ji nebo prostě nějak zareagoval. Jejich hádka však neměla dojít žádného konce, přerušil ji výstřel z děla. To zadunění bylo skoro až ohlušující ve stísněném prostoru kajuty. Moira to však uvítala. Podívali se na sebe a jako jeden muž se rychle vydali ke dveřím. James Hook se hned za dveřmmi kajuty dal do běhu, aby se co nejrychleji dostal na palubu. Moira šla za ním poněkud pomaleji a obezřetněji. Tuhle situaci ještě na Jollym Rogerovi nezažila, a tak měla pocit, že opatrnost je na místě. Na palubě na ni narazil pan Smee. V ruce držel připravenou pistoli.

„Slečinko, co tady děláte?" zeptal se zděšeně při představě, co by mu kapitán mohl udělat, kdyby je tu našel. Moira jen nonšalantně pokrčila rameny.

„Pane Smee, kapitán a já jsme měli řekněme menší roztržku, ale po zaslechnutí výstřelu z děla vyběhl na palubu a já odmítala zůstat sama v kajutě a jen čekat, co se stane," vysvětlila mu urychleně. Smee jen přikývnul, narovnal si brýle a mávnul na palubu.

„Tady není bezpečno," varoval ji.

„A myslíte si, pane Smee, že dole bude bezpečněji? Co se vlastně děje?" zeptala se a cítila, jak jí v žilách začíná proudit adrenalin.

„To nic, slečno, jen nějaká další loď, co si myslí, že by mohla dostat Jollyho Rogera," pronesl věcně pan Smee. Moira přikývla.

„Slibuju, že se vyvaruju největšího nebezpečí, pokud to půjde," prohlásila a viděla, jak se lodnímu bocmanovi ulevilo. Přikývnul a pospíchal za svou prací.

Moira se rozhlédla po palubě a jejímu neznalému oku se to zdálo, jako šílený chaos, i přesto že věděla, že opak je pravdou. Zahlédla pana Argenta u kormidla, kterak se snaží loď přesměrovat pryč od nájezdníků nebo ji alespoň otočit tak, aby jim nenabízel celý bok lodi. Moira pochopila, že ten muž naprosto přesně ví, co dělá a trochu se jí ulevilo. Hooka nikde neviděla. Pak pohlédla vzhůru a spatřila v plachtový třpytivý záblesk. Pokud si ty příběhy, co se tradovaly v její rodině, pamatovala dobře, tak to mohla být jediná věc, víla.

Nedala se pobízet a zkušeně vyšplhala do lanoví, kde pátrala po tom záblesku, ale nikde už ho znovu neviděla. Rozmrzele praštila otevřenou dlaní do stěžně. _To není fér_ , zaúpěla v duchu. Tady z výšky měla celou scénu, jako na dlani. Najednou viděla, že druhá loď je dohnala a na jejich palubu začínali přeskakovat cizí muži. Moiře došlo, že svým pátráním musela ztratit mnohem více času, než si zprvu myslela. Opatrně postupovala nad tou vznikající vřavou a přemýšlela, co teď. Tady nahoře byla ve větším bezpečí, než kdyby zůstala dole. Jakmile došla nakonec ráhna, tak přidřepla a držela se za jedno z mnoha lan. Modlila se, aby nesklouzla, ale po měsících pobytu na lodi měla přece jen lepší koordinaci, než v době, kdy sem přišla. Najednou pod sebou spatřila Jamese. Viděla, že druhá loď se od nich opět odklonila a paluba Jollyho Rogera je pokrytá těly a kluzká od krve. Viditelně měli na palubě více dobrých šermířů, než si jejich útočníci mysleli. Při zběžném pohledu neviděla mezi mrtvými nikoho z těch, co znala.

James byl výtečný šermíř a viditelně našel dobrého soupeře. Zatímco však byl zabrán do souboje, tak Moira spatřila, že mu do zad postupuje opatrně druhý muž. Moiře bylo jasné, že pokud někdo nezasáhne, tak její kapitán zemře. To nehodlala dopustit. Pžetáhla si dlouhé rukávy své košile přes dlaně a spustila se po jednom z lan dolů. Když byla kus nad zemí, tak se pustila, pružně dopadla na palubu a prakticky okamžitě tasila zbraň. Krom toho zákeřného muže si jí nikdo nevšímal. Divoce na něj vycenila zuby a začala kolem něj kroužit. Muž ji nedůvěřivě pozoroval, ale dával si pozor, aby se mu nedostala do zad, než učinil první výpad. Moira ho hravě odrazila. Toto se ještě několikrát opakovalo, než Moira nedopatřením uklouzla a spadla na zkrvavenou palubu. Pirát se zazubil, vytáhnul zpoza pasu pistoli a namířil ji na Hookova záda. Moiře se děsem rozšířily oči.

Čas jako by se zpomalil, když pohlédla na Jamese Hooka, který zrovna v tu chvíli skoncoval se svým protivníkem, a otočil se. Pak pohlédla na piráta, který už měl skoro vytaženou zbraň a nechybělo málo, aby vystřelil. Moira nepřemýšlela, udělala to, co jí v ten okamžik připadalo správné a doufala, že to stihne. _Přála_ si to stihnout. I přes to, co všechno jí řekl, byla odhodlaná ho zachránit. Nemožně rychle se zvedla a skočila do možného směru nepřátelské kulky. V tu chvíli se ozvala rána, z pistole vyšel kouř a Moira ucítila příšernou bolest. Vykřikla a padla nazad. Slyšela, jak někdo kolem nelidsky zařval, a pak se ozval další zvuk. Byl to smrtelný výkřik a následný chropot člověka, co byl smrtelně zasažen. Za dnešní odpoledne jich slyšela již dost, aby ho skutečně dokázala poznat.

Ležela na palubě, zrychleně dýchala a hleděla nad sebe, kde mezi plachtami viděla modré nebe. Nehýbala se, prostě jen ležela a cítila, jak se jí tělem šíří chlad. Doufala, že to James přežil. Musel, přece se neobětovala nadarmo. Když se jí do nosu vetřela známá směsice doutníkového kouře a něčeho, co bylo vlastní jen Hookovi, tak se usmála a z koutku oka jí stekla jediná slza úlevy. Zamrkala, aby si pročistila zrak a o kousek zvedla ruku. V rameni cítila palčivou bolest, ale bylo jí to jedno. Hook si k ní kleknul a nevěřícně na ni zíral. Okamžitě zapomenul na veškerou zlobu, která mezi nimi ještě před nedávnem panovala. Zoufalýma očima jí hleděl do tváře a snažil se zastavit krvácení.

„Jamesi," vydechla opatrně a na rty se jí prodral něžný úsměv. „Ty žiješ," konstatovala spokojeně.

„Ne, to ne," zaúpěl a přivinul si ji i přes její bolestné protesty do náruče. „Takhle ne!" vykřiknul zoufale. Hákem jí z čela odhrnul pramen vlasů. Hleděl do toho obličeje a v hrudi cítil obrovskou pýchu i chlad.

„Buď se mnou," zaprosila a konečky prstů se ho dotkla na tváři. Bála se teď být sama. Strašně se bála.

„Ty nesmíš zemřít, Moiro Darling, prostě nesmíš. Já to nedovolím!" vykřiknul vztekle i zoufale zároveň. Moira se usmála, i když cítila, jak jí tělem prostupuje čím dál větší chlad.

„Sbohem, Jamesi Hooku," pronesla tichounce a zavřela oči. Hook jenom vrtěl hlavou, jako kdyby tím mohl poppřít to, co se mu dělo doslova pod rukama. Sklonil se a přitiskl své rty na její, ale ona na jeho polibek nereagovala. Držel ji v náruči a houpal se dozadu a dopředu, zatímco Moiřino tělo v jeho náruči začalo chladnout. Byl umazaný její krví, ale James jako by to nevnímal. Jako by neexistovalo nic, než dívčí tělov jeho rukách. Odmítal zjevný fakt, a tak tam seděl s Moirou Darling v náruči, dokud nezačalo zapadat slunce. Pořád se pohupoval, jako by ji konejšil, ale ona už tu nebyla.

„NE!" zařval nakonec zoufale, když se s tělem rusovlasé vypravěčky postavil. Odmítal ji nechat ležet na palubě. Jeho zoufalý křik odnesl vítr po celé Zemi Nezemi. A pak se něco stalo. Jak se slunce stále více klonilo k západu, tak Jamesi Hookovy skanuly z očí slzy. Byly to po dlouhých staletích první slzy lítosti, které prolil. Které vůbec byl schopen prolít. Dopadly na tělo Moiry Darling a to začalo lehce zářit. Zářilo čím dál jasněji a na okrajích se začalo rozpadat do třpytivého prášku, který unášel vítr. Přišlo mu to, jako zázrak. Nikdy nic takového neviděl. Když bylo dokonáno, tak mu na rukách zůstalo jen něco málo toho prášku a on se rozhodnul, že si ho schová, jako památku na jedinou ženu, kterou miloval, ale nikdy jí to neřekl. Nyní litoval všech svých slov, ale bylo již pozdě. Vykoupila jeho život svým a on s tím již nemohl nic dělat.

xxxoOoxxx

Moira se s trhnutím probrala a zalapala po dechu. V panice se rozhlédla a zjistila, že je ve svém pokoji. Ve svém starém pokoji. Prudce se posadila a přitiskla si ruku tam, kde jí tělo provrtala kulka z pistole. Pohlédla na prsty a nic na nich neviděla. Žádnou krev a necítila ani žádnou bolest. Takže to celé byl jenom sen? Celé ty měsíce na palubě Jollyho Rogera byly jenom sen? Nechápala to. Když vstala z postele, tak jí najednou došlo, že na sobě má oblečení, které nosila na pirátské lodi. Byla zmatená. Rozhodla se, že to bude řešit později. Svlékla se a vešla do sprchy. Když ze sebe spláchla poslední zbytky ospalosti, tak se podívala na levé rameno, kde se leskla stará jizva s hvězdicovitě potrhanými okraji. Moiře začínalo vše zapadat na místo. Nějakým způsobem se po smrti dostala zpátky sem do svého světa. Netušila, co to způsobilo, ale byla za to vděčná.

Klečela pod proudem vody a zoufale plakala, jako by tím mohla něco změnit. Nevěděla, jak dlouho takhle zůstala, ale když se nakonec postavila, aby vypla vodu, tak už nebrečela. Měla pocit, že jí už žádné slzy nezbyly. Cítila se uvnitř strašně prázdná. Udělala si kávu a po měsících, co nebyla doma, se rozhodla vyndat své kreslířské potřeby. Upíjela kávu a kreslila. Až do pozdního odpoledne se nebyla schopná odtrhnout od plátna. Stvořila několik kreseb, ale stále ji cosi nutkalo dělat další. Na posledním plátně byl James Hook. Nakreslila jeho portrét v černobílé, ale nakonec sáhla po té nejtemnější modré, kterou měla a oživila jeho oči. Takhle si ho chtěla pamatovat. Najednou ji vyrušil zvuk domovního zvonku. Otevřela dveře a hleděla na drobnou postavičku své poslední žijící příbuzné.

„Copak mě nepozveš dál?" zeptala se sarkasticky starší dáma. Moira byla poněkud v šoku. Její babička ji nikdy nenavštěvovala bez ohlášení. To bylo silně proti jejím zásadám.

„Jistě, pojď dovnitř, chceš kávu nebo čaj, babi?" ptala se poněkud ohromeně mladá žena.

„Kávu, děkuji, drahá." Když Moira zmizela v kuchyni, tak se stará dáma rozhlédla po nepořádku, který tu za ten jediný den stihla vytvořit. Zálibně hleděla na kresby. Hleděla na každý jednotlivý obraz a na tvář se jí vkrádal melancholický úsměv. Její podezření se potvrdilo. Její vnučka byla ta, které to bylo souzeno, jen stále ještě nevěděla, proč se vrátila. Nakonec přešla ke stojanu, kde byl poslední obraz.

„Ach bože," zalapala po dechu, když spatřila kapitánův portrét. „Kdo to je, Moiro?" zeptala se nevinně své vnučky, když jí přinesla kávu. Moira se nadechla, než přešla ke své babičce.

„Tohle je kapitán James Hook," pronesla její vnučka naprosto klidně. V hlase jí však stará dáma slyšela i něco jiného.

„Drahá, vyprávěj prosím, kde jsi byla a co jsi dělala ten poslední rok," vyzvala ji stará dáma, když si sedla na židli a hleděla na svou vnučku ocelově šedýma očima, které nepřipouštěly námitky.

Trvalo několik hodin, než to Moira všechno vylíčila k babiččině spokojenosti.

„Myslíš, že jsem šílená, co?" zeptala se nakonec na to, co ji trápilo. Babička jen zavrtěla hlavou a na svou vnučku se schovívavě usmála.

„Ne, drahá, každá žena z rodu Darlingů, měla podobné sny už od dob tvojí prabáby Wendy. To ona zavedla tradici, že si necháváme i po svatbě svá příjmení," vysvětlila. Moira na ni pohlédla zvědavě.

„Ale proč to tak je?" ptala se zvědavě.

„Bylo mi to intepretováno tak, že i když se vrátila, aby vyrostla, tak Hooka někde v koutku srdce nějakým zvláštním způsobem milovala. Bála se o něj a nechtěla, aby zůstal sám. Tak možná proto trvala na tom, aby se neslo dál příjmení Darling. Třeba si myslela, že si díky tomu vzpomene i na ni samotnou. Nevím, Moiro, ale jediné, co vím je, že ty jsi ta, která byla vybrána. Ty jsi první a poslední z rodu Darlingů, která se k němu dostala, chápeš to vůbec?" Její babička byla viditelně vzrušením bez sebe. Moira její nadšení nechápala.

„Co je na mě tak zvláštního?" ptala se zoufale mladá žena a mrkáním rozehnala slzy, které se jí hrnuly do očí. Babička se na ni usmála.

„Máš v sobě oheň, jsi paličatá, neústupná a máš obrovskou odvahu. Stejně tak máš pochopení a laskavé srdce. Proto jsi ta pravá. Proto ses k tomu pirátovi dostala a vyměnila jsi svůj život za jeho. To bylo extrémně šlechetné. I když netuším, jak ses mohla dostat zpět, když jsi tam zemřela, ale rozhodně bych na tom nic neměnila," pousmála se stará paní, než se nadechla, aby pokračovala. „Moiro, miluješ ho moc?" zeptala se nakonec s účastí. Její vnučka přikývla.

„Bolí mě srdce i duše při představě, že ho už nikdy neuvidím, babi," zavzlykala s pohledem upřeným na Jamesův portrét. Hleděly na něj jeho pomněnkové oči a na rtech měl skoro neznatelný úsměv. „Bože, proč mi ten arogantní parchant tak chybí?!" ptala se a již dále nedokázala zadržovat další slzy, které se jí hrnuly do očí. Stará dáma potlačilo uchechtnutí.

„Protože jste pro sebe byli stvořeni. Milovala jsi ho celou svou podstatou. Možná proto, jsi byla vrácena nazpět. Možná tě Nezemě prostě nechtěla nechat jen tak umřít. Já nevím, Moiro, ale jedno vím jistě. Pokud to bude v mých silách, tak ti pomohu dostat se zpátky. Už sem nepatříš, vidím ti to v očích, že tenhle svět už není pro tebe." Moira se na svou babičku usmála a stiskla jí ruku.

„Děkuju, babi, cením si toho," pronesla vděčně, než se protáhla na židli.

„Ach bože, to už je hodin, budu muset jít," pronesla poplašeně stará dáma, když pohlédla na hodiny v kuchyni.

Moira Darling se snažil usnout, ale spánek nepřicházel. Z duše si přála, aby se jí opět zdávaly její staré sny o těch nejmodřejších očích a aby se opět mohla objevit v Nezemi a spatřit svého pirátského kapitána. Jenže spánek se jí jako na potvoru vyhýbal. Bylo již k ránu, když se jí konečně podařilo usnout neklidným spánkem. Staré sny se však neobjevily. Zůstala opuštěná.


	5. Chapter 5

Seděla na zemi v jídelně a hleděla na poslední kresbu Jamese Hooka, kterou stvořila. Byla to kresba celé jeho postavy a to včetně klobouku. Zpodobnila ho za kormidlem Jollyho Rogera, tak jak si ho vybavovala. Povzdechla si a očima přelétla po všech kresbách, které měla v dohledu. Byl na nich snad každý muž z posádky, na kterého si vzpomněla. Na rtech se jí usadil melancholický úsměv, když si vzpomněla na dobu, kterou strávila ve společnosti těch tvrdých mužů ošlehaných životem. Bylo jí s nimi lépe, než si byla ochotná připustit. Povzdechla si a narovnala se v zádech, která ji bolela od toho jak se hrbila nad svým posledním dílem.

Jejími jedinými společníky byly její kresby a čas od času za ní přišla babička se svými všetečnými poznámkami a vědoucími pohledy. Moiře už s tím trochu lezla na nervy, ale nehodlala to říct nahlas. I bez ní Moira věděla, že bez toho arogantního piráta ve svém životě, již nikdy nebude doopravdy šťastná. Ačkoliv jí neskutečně hrál na nervy a pokoušel její trpělivost, tak na druhou stranu byl v soukromí jejich kajuty i něžný a pozorný. _Naše kajuta_ , zopakovala si v duchu hořce. Již to nebyla pravda. Ona byla tady a on v Zemi Nezemi. Chtělo se jí ječet a rozbíjet věci, ale neudělala nic kromě toho, že pouze zatnula ruce v pěst. Byla bezmocná a ten pocit se jí ani trochu nelíbil.

Přemýšlela, zda už ji nahradila nějaká jiná mladá žena. Přece jen už uplynulo mnoho týdnů od doby, co se vrátila zpět. A James nebyl asi tak úplně typ muže, který je dlouho sám, to jí bylo jasné. Ale i tak ji zraňovala myšlenka na to, že by ji měl někdo nahradit v jeho náruči. Nenáviděla pomyšlení, že by nějaká jiná žena líbala ty měkké rty, na kterých obvykle pohrával polovičatý arogantní úsměv. A konečně jí to celé došlo. Chtěla ho zpátky. Potřebovala ho mít u sebe a bylo jí už jedno zda tady nebo v Nezemi. Zvedla telefon a zavolala babičce.

„Musím se tam vrátit," řekla jenom, než opět zavěsila. Bylo to i na ni až příliš stručné, ale věděla, že babička to pochopí. Ona jediná to dokáže pochopit.

Zhruba za hodinu v zámku zarachotily klíče a ve dveřích se objevila štíhlá postava její babičky. Jako vždy byla oblečena jako dáma a v očích měla vědoucí pohled. Moira se donutila na ni usmát.

„Věděla jsem to, moje milá," řekla jenom a pevně svou jedinou vnučku objala.

„Jenže jak by bylo možné se tam dostat?" zeptala se zoufale Moira.

„Tak na to budeme muset přijít, ale jsem si jistá, že nějaký způsob bude existovat," snažila se ji uklidnit babička. Moira ji odměnila pochybovačným pohledem, který se stará žena rozhodla ignorovat. „Jsem si jistá, že v té stařičké knize, kterou napsala Wendy Moira Angela Darling něco bude," snažila se ji povzbudit. Moira se zamračila, jak se snažila přemýšlet, o které knize to přesně její babička mluví. Nakonec to vzdala a prostě se zeptala.

„Jakou knihu myslíš, babi?"

„Její deník, ve kterém popisovala všechna svá dobrodružství v Nezemi, která tam zažila," vysvětlila jí stará žena s vychytralým úsměvem. Moira na ni i nadále nechápavě hleděla, což starou ženu rozesmálo.

„Neříkej mi, že ti o něm matka neřekla?" Moira se nenamáhala odpovědět a jen nad dotazem zavrtěla hlavou. Stará žena si povzdechla. Věděla, že i její dcera měla ty sny o pomněnkově modrých očích, ale s dospíváním u ní ustaly a nejspíš to tedy potlačila. Měla Lisu samozřejmě ráda, ale věděla, že není doopravdy silná osobnost. _Na rozdíl od většiny žen z našeho rodu_ , ušklíbla se v duchu.

„Večer ti ji přinesu a můžeš ji pročíst, třeba tam najdeš nějaké vodítko, drahá," slíbila Moiře. Vnučka na ni hleděla s jiskrou naděje v modrozelených očích. Staré ženě se sevřelo srdce smutkem i nadějí. Smutkem z toho, že přijde o svou jedinou vnučku a nadějí nad tím, že ona dojde štěstí a to pro ni bylo nejdůležitější.

Moira večer ležela se slíbeným deníkem a pročítala zápisky ženy, která jako první z jejich rodu spatřila pověstného a nezapomenutelného kapitána Hooka. Vše, co tam bylo napsáno bylo tak fantastické, že kdyby Moira nevěděla, tak by je připsala na vrub zjitřelé fantazii mladé ženy. Když dočetla na konec, tak knihu odložila na noční stolek a upadla do neklidného spánku.

xxxoOoxxx

Hook se skoro nikdy neobjevoval na palubě své pirátské lodi, a pokud tak učinil, tak na každého akorát štěkal. Bocman Jollyho Rogera byl nešťastný z toho, jak se jeho kapitán pomalu ale jistě upíjel k smrti. Nikdy by nevěřil, že ztráta té mladé ženy jejich kapitána toliksebere, ale stalo se. Pan Smee měl o toho muže strach a nevěděl, jak by mu dokázal pomoci. Kéž by jen mohl znovu přivést k životu slečnu Moiru. Dobře však věděl, že mrtvé vzkřísit nelze.

„Kapitáne, smým mluvit upřímně?" odhodlal se nakonec ozvat. Hook po něm šlehnul krví podlitýma očima a špičkou háku vyryl do stolu další rýhu. Pan Smee na sucho polknul, než udělal krok k pirátskému kapitánovi.

„Ta mladá žena vás měla moc ráda a nechtěla by, abyste utápěl svou lítost v alkoholu," začal lodní bocman, než ho přerušil kapitánův štěkavý smích. Nebyl to zvuk veselí, ale zoufalství.

„Ty se odvažuješ říkat, co by chtěla? Tak víš co, Smee? Já ti řeknu, co by chtěla!" rozčílil se kapitán, ale malý muž se nedal zastrašit. Byl na záchvaty Hooka zvyklý.

„Kapitáne, vím že je to těžké a bolestné, ale život musí jít dál. Vy musíte jít dál," snažil se mu vysvětlit Smee, avšak nezdálo se, že to dolehlo ke kapitánovým uším.

„Ona by chtěla žít, Smee. Kdyby nebyla tak impulzivní, tak by se nikdy nepostavila do cesty té kulce. Kdybych jen víc dával pozor na to, co se děje kolem mě, tak by ještě žila," zakončil hořce svůj proslov, než si loknul přímo z láhve. Smee měl chuť s tím mužským zatřást. Věděl, že se utápí v zoufalství a sebelítosti, ale nevěděl, jak jinak pomoci, než slovy, i když byla jeho kapitánovi jen malou útěchou.

„Vím, že to nechcete slyšet, kapitáne, ale kdyby se nepostavila do cesty té kulce, tak byste byl mrtev a věřte, že to by pro ni bylo něco, co by v životě nepřekonala. Dobrou noc, pane," rozloučil se nakonec pan Smee a odešel z kajuty.

Hluboko uvnitř Hook věděl, že ve slovech jeho bocmana se skrývalo minimálně drobounké zrnko pravdy. O to víc ho to zlobilo. Po její smrti se mu kolem srdce utvořila ledová krusta, která měnila krev v jeho žilách na led. Zhluboka si zavdal z lahve a chvíli ještě věnoval hořkým vzpomínkám na jedinou ženu, kterou kdy doopravdy miloval a nejspíš i jedinou, kterou kdy bude milovat. Nakonec ho alkohol zmohl natolik, že usnul přímo na stole, u kterého se snažil přepít žal.

xxxoOoxxx

„Jamesi!"

Zjistila, že křik, který jí vzbudil ze spánku byl její vlastní. Nevěděla o čem ten sen byl, ale měla pocit, jako by jí někdo bodl do hrudi nůž. Snažila se rovzpomenout, ale nebyla toho schopná a to ji silně popouzelo. Teď víc, než kdy dřív byla odhodlaná se vrátit do Nezemě, ať ji to bude stát cokoliv. Po přečtení deníku věděla, že by potřebovala vílí prach, ale ten byl v jejím světě poněkud nedostatkovým zbožím, a tak se snažila vymyslet, jak to obejít. Nakonec ji z toho urputného přemýšlení rozbolela hlava. Moira praštila pěstí do polštáře, než se odebrala do sprchy, kde jak doufala z ní voda odplaví i poslední zbytek smutku, který se v ní usadil po probuzení.

Díky proudící vodě neslyšela, že do jejího bytu vešla babička, která trpělivě seděla v kuchyni s šálkem čaje a čekala, než se její vnučka vynoří z koupelny. Nakonec to nevydržela a vplížila se do Moiřiny ložnice, kde postávala nad postelí, než rozšroubovala přívěsek náhrdelníku, který obvykle nosila. Na Moiřin polštář se vysypala třpytivá troška vílího prachu. Nyní už mohla jen tiše doufat, že to bude fungovat. Prostě už musela jen věřit, že její vnučka toho muže miluje natolik silně, aby ji to přivedlo zpátky k němu. Když uslyšela, že přestala téct voda, tak se překvapivě čiperně odebrala zpět ke svému šálku čaje, jako kdyby se nic nestalo.

„Ach," vydechla Moira překvapeně, když u stolu spatřila svou příbuznou, která vypadala, jako kočka, která slízla všechnu smetanu.

„Myslím, že jsi chtěla říct dobré ráno, drahá," poopravila ji jemně stará žena s lišáckým úsměvem.

„Ano, dobré ráno, babi. Co tu děláš?" ptala se poněkud zmateně, zatímco si zalila šálek kávy.

„Chtěla jsem se zeptat, zda jsi zjistila něco v deníkunaší drahé příbuzné?"

„Ano, ale bohužel pochybuji, že je zde možnost sehnat vílí prach," pronesla Moira otráveně i smutně zároveň.

„Já myslím, že to už nějak dokážeme vyřešit," pronesla tajemně starší žena. Moira jí věnovala zmatený úsměv, i když v duchu musela obdivovat sebejistotu staré dámy.

„Co máš dnes v plánu, babi?"

„Ach, myslela jsem, že bys se mnou mohla jet na výlet k moři. Ráda bych s tebou ještě strávila pár posledních chvil na čerstvém vzduchu, než mě navždy opustíš." Moira v očích starší ženy viděla náznak smutku. Nedokázala to vydržet, a tak obešla stůl a objala ji.

„Tak nemluv, babi, mám tě ráda a nechci tě tu nechávat samotnou, ale..." hlas jí zakolísal.

„Tiše, dítě," pronesla jemně stará paní a poplácala vnučku po zádech. „Všechno bude dobré, jen mi dovol strávit s tebou tenhle den," ujišťovala ji. „A přestaň plakat, pochybuji, že muži jako Hook mají v oblibě ženy se zarudlýma očima plnýma slz," peskovala ji něžně. Moira se odtáhla a musela se usmát.

„Tak v tom máš pravdu. Je tak arogantní, tak sebejistý, tak namyšlený, tak..."

„A tak paličatý, jako ty?" dodala stará dáma se smíchem.

„Touché," pronesla mladá žena a obě se po té poznámce upřímně zasmáli.

Moře bylo neklidné, avšak i přesto v Moiře zanechalo uklidňující dojem. Znovu cítila slaný vzduch, který jí cuchal vlasy, a když zavřela oči, tak na okamžik měla pocit, že je zpět na palubě Jollyho Rogera, kde se ozýval křik mužů a praskot pracujícího dřeva.

„Na co myslíš, Moiro?"

„Na okamžik jsem se vrátila zpět na palubu pirátské lodi, když jsem ucítila ten slaný vzduch a se zavřenýma očima naslouchala vlnám lámajícím se dole o útesy," prozradila jí a v očích měla melancholický výraz někoho, kdo ztratil kus sebe samého.

„Brzy nám pojede vlak, měli bychom jít," upozornila ji stará žena. Rudovláska jen přikývla a s posledním toužebným pohledem pohlédla na neklidnou masu vody.

„Byl to krásný výlet, děkuji," pronesla Moira, když dojeli do jejího bytu, kde si ještě chtěli dát čaj, než se babička vrátí do svého domu.

„Já děkuji tobě, dítě. Teď už jsem si naprosto jistá," pronesla tajemně. Moiře naskočila mezi obočími zamyšlená vráska.

„Jistá čím?" Ale babička jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Jsi tajnůstkářka," vyčinila jí naoko Moira. Stará dáma na to konto jen přikývla.

Bylo už kolem deváté, když se stará dáma zvedla a unaveně se protáhla.

„Byl to dlouhý den, už bych měla jít," oznámila s potlačovaným zívnutím. Moira se jemně usmála. Věděla, žezrovna její babička nebyla ani trochu unavená, na to byla v příliš dobré kondici a na svůj věk byla tato osůbka až překvapivě čiperná.

„Babi, mám tě ráda," pronesla Moira, když na rozloučenou objala štíhlou postavu své poslední příbuzné.

„Já vím, Moiro, i já tě mám moc ráda. Ale chci, abys mi slíbila dvě věci, ať se ti budou zdát jakkoliv podivné," zadívala se jí stará paní vážně do očí.

„To zní velice záhadně," podivovala se mladá žena.

„Není to nic zakázaného. Chci, abys na mne pamatovala jen v dobrém a nikdy mě nelitovala, to je první věc. Druhá je to, abys dnes v noci spala ve věcech, co jsi nosila v Nezemi a to včetně bot. Na nic se neptej, prostě to udělej, mám takové tušení," pronesla a s úsměvem hleděla na zmatek v obličeji své vnučky.

„Ale..."

„Ne, tiše, dítě. Prostě udělej, co říkám a pamatuj, že tě miluju a přeju ti všechno štěstí světa. A teď ti už ale budu muset popřát dobrou noc, byl to dlouhý den," rozloučila se stará dáma.

„Udělám, co říkáš, i když nechápu význam. Dobrou noc, babi, dávej na sebe pozor," rozloučila se rudovláska s něžným pousmáním.

Moira se vysprchovala, aby ze sebe ostala prach z jejich dnešního výletu a vysušila si vlasy ručníkem, než po mnoha týdnech opět oblékla své šaty. Těsně pod klíční kostí byla v košili díra, která odhalovala hvězdicovitou jizvu. _Lepší mít jizvu, než být mrtvá,_ vyčinila si v duchu nad svou marnivostí. Měla pocit, že usnula v okamžiku, kdy se její hlava dotkla polštáře. Zdálo se jí o Nezemi.

xxxoOoxxx

Hook se vymátořil z kajuty a vykřikoval rozkazy na všechny strany, i když jich ve skutečnosti nebylo třeba. Každý muž přesně věděl, co dělat, když se chystali kotvit v přístavu.

„Kapitáne," zastavil ho hlas jeho lodního bocmana. Vrhnul jeho směrem pohled, který by mohl zabíjet.

„Co chcete, pane Smee?" zavrčel zlostně.

„Potřebujete se upravit, než vkročíte do přístavu. Takhle nevypadáte jako kapitán, ale jako vandrák a otrhanec," rýpnul si do něj malý mužík. Hook nad tím jen mávnul rukou, ale poslušně se nechal odvést zpět do kajuty, kde se podrobil koupely, než mu Smee pomohl se trochu upravit.

„Takhle je to lepší, kapitáne," ujišťoval ho malý mužík, když mu z kabátce smetl smítko. Hook jen něco zabručel, než se podíval do velkého zrcadla a musel uznat, že měl pan Smee pravdu. Nyní alespoň trochu připomínal své staré já, i když musel uznat, že dva dny neholené já. S holením však Smeeho odmítnul, neměl nejmenší chuť se holit. Nezáleželo na tom. Na ničem z toho.

„Budete u Molly, kapitáne?" ptal se zvědavě pan Smee, aby se pokusil nenápadně zjistit, kde pak svého nejspíše na mol opitého kapitána najde. James Hook jen letmo přikývnul, zatímco si na hlavu narazil klobouk.

Rozhodl se stát vedle pana Argenta, než zakotví a on bude moci propustit ty z posádky, co chtějí na břeh užít si radovánek, což jak předpokládal bude minimálně většina z nich. V tomhle přístavu se žádný z pirátských kapitánů nemusel o svou loď bát, platil přísný zákon a každý, kdo by se pokusil ukrást cizí loď by byl tvrdě potrestán. Nejspíš by ho oběsili za hrdlo, dokud by nevypustil duši.

xxxoOoxxx

Byl to pro ni šok, když se po tom, co usnula ve svém bytě, probudila pod slunečními paprsky. Když po cestě, vedle které se probrala, volným krokem dorazila do životem kypícího města, tak jí okamžitě bylo jasné, kde je. Byla v Nezemi a měla pocit, že jí srdce pukne radostí. V duchu poděkovala babičce. Ať už to ta stará liška podšitá dokázala jakkoliv, tak jí byla ze srdce vděčná a konečně pochopila, proč na ni tak naléhala a tak dlouze se s ní loučila.

Bylo to s podivem, ale už byla v Nezemi skoro měšíc a stále se jí nedařilo přijít na stopu Hookovi. Co se doslechla z šeptandy v hospodě, kde si přivydělávala na živobytí vším možným od roznosu pití, až po hraní karet s piráty, ve kterých se stala skutečně dobrou hráčkou. Šetřila si, aby si mohla pronajmout místo na lodi, která by ji zavezla k jejímu kapitánovi a nebo jeho hrobu. Dle drbů nebylo nic jisté.

Dnes měla po dlouhé dopbě volný večer, a tak se nabídla, že vyřeší pochůzku, kterou by jinak obstaral nějaký poslíček.

„Jsi hodná holka, Moiro," poděkovala jí její šéfová, která byla sice možná malá, ale vedla tenhle podnik železnou pěstí, stejně jako milými slovy a nezlomnou vůlí.

„Vrátím se, přinesu ti peníze, a kdyžtak pomůžu s obsluhou," oplatila jí Moira úsměv, než se vydala na cestu s balíčkem v náruči. Za pár minut dorazila k domku pana Masona, kterému nesla balíček. Zaklepala na dveře. Z aokamžik se v předsíni objevilo světlo a dveře otevřel jeho syn.

„Přejete si, slečinko?" zeptal se mladík se sebevědomým úsměvem na rtech. Ne, že by byl ošklivý, ale Moira v něm dokázala vidět pouze chlapce, který teprve musel dorůst v muže, ale tušila, že časem z něj všechny dámy budou paf.

„Nesu balíček od Molly pro pana Masona," odpověděla a nadhodila si balíček v náruči, aby k němu přitáhla jeho pozornost.

„Výborně, otec už se po něm ptal," pronesl a nathoval se po jejím nákladu, ale Moira ucukla.

„Nejdřív peníze," prohlásila nemslouvavě a natáhla ruku.

„Jste tvrdá, ale že jste to vy, tak tady jsou," pronesl s něčím, co podle něj nejspíše byl okouzlující úsměv a sáhnul si do kapsy, než jí dal pět stříbrných.

„Díky a pozdravujte otce," zazubila se na něj lišácky, než se otočila na patě a zmizela zpět do tmy. Mladík za ní ještě několik okamžiků toužebně zíral, než si poupravil kalhoty, aby ho netlačily a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Moira se cestou zpět loudala, užívala si provoněný večerní vzduch nasycený vůní květin a solí. Tady byla doma. Nyní už to věděla. K úplnému štěstí jí chybělo jen to jedno, ale věřila, že svého kapitána s uhlově černými vlasy jednou najde. Ať to bude stát cokoliv.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. kapitola**

Vrátila se k Molly zadními dveřmi, které byli jen pro personál a pár vybraných jedinců, kteří potřebovali vejít i odejít víceméně nezpozorváni lidmi z hlavní ulice. Nechala jí peníze na obvyklém místě a zalezla si do jedné prázdné alkovny s papírem a kouskem uhlu. Rozžehla si olejovou lampu a v jejím měkkém světle hleděla na prozatím prázdný papír. Věděla, co nejspíše namaluje, ale snažila se vymyslet lepší téma, než byl její někdejší milenec. Už tak byl na většině jejích výtvorů ať už byl ústředním motivem a nebo jen okrajovou postavou, skoro pokaždé tam prostě byl. Moira si unaveně povzdechla a prsty si přetřela kořen nosu.

Přestala přemýšlet a nechala svou ruku, aby črtala linie a obrysy nejnovějšího díla. Z hlavního sálu bylo slyšet bujaré veselí, nejspíše do přístavu dprazila další lod a její posádka si užívala okamžik volna na pevnině. Moira se pousmála, když se v duchu vrátila ke kulatému lodnímu bocmanovi s brejličkami a červenou čepicí, která mu údajně nosila štěstí.

Veselí v hlavním sále stále pokračovalo, i když Moiře už skoro vyhořela olejová lampa. Složila si tedy své věci a nechala obrázek být. Stejně už byl hotový a zcela vyjímečně se tam nenacházel její kapaitán. Tentokrát to byl portrét její zamstnavatelky a přítelkyně. Byl to portrét Molly, která byla stále velice pohledná žena, i když už se jí blížila čtyřicítka. Patřila k tomu druhu žen, který stárnul s grácií. Namalovala ji s lehce melancholickým úsměvem, který měla na rtech ve chvílích, kdy vzpomínala na otce své dcery, který zahynul na moři.

Sice byla unavená, avšak i přesto se rozhodla zeptat Molly, zda není třeba její pomoc. Dle zvuků se zdálo, že tam všichni mají plné ruce práce. Rozpustila si vlasy a trochu se upravila. Věděla, že její vzhled vždy přinese něco navíc do kapsy jí i Molly a nebála se toho využít. Nehodlala se stát lehkou holkou, i když by viditelně neměla nouzi o zákazníky. Potřebovala jen víc peněz a pokud tohle byla šance, jak toho docílit, tak se ráda nechala plácnout po zadku nebo poslouchat lichotky střízlivých i namol opilých zákazníků hospody.

Molly našla za barem, jak se tam otáčela, aby splnila veškeré požadavky svých návštěvníků. Rychle se rozhlédla a zjistila, že do přístavu přijela minimálně jedna loď. Servírky se nezastavily. Bylo jí jasné, že její pomoc bude potřeba.

„Potřebuješ pomoci s obsluhou?" zeptala se v okamžiku, kdy Molly zrovna naskládala na tác jedné ze servírek několik panáků pálenky.

„Vím, že jsi měla mít volno, ale zaplatím ti navíc, když nám tu pomůžeš. Zdá se, že tu bude veselo až do rána," povzdechla si její zaměstnavatelka a odhrnula si z obličeje zbloudilý pramen vlasů. Moira přikývla a čekala, až jí připraví pivo, které roznese na stoly, kde o ně bude zájem.

S několika půlitry v rukách se lehkým krokem vydala po hospodě. Čas od času se vyhnula pirátovi nebo i obyčejnému chlapovi, který měl příliš nenechavé prsty. Dělala už nkolikáté kolečko, a začaly ji bolet ruce, když zaslechla tlumený mužský smích. Ten zvuk jí vyvolal mrazení v páteři. Zachvěla se. Ten mužský smích jí připomněl Hooka. Byl plný temnoty a příslibů, stejně jako _její_ kapitán. _Vzpamatuj se, holka, je to jen chlap_ , hubovala si v duchu, když se vracela k baru s podnosem plným skla.

„Jdi na vzduch, vypadáš, jako bys viděla ducha," poznamenala tlumeně Molly, když jí podávala prázdné sklenky. Moira se nehádala. V místnosti bylo již drahně vydýcháno, a tak se na pár minut vypařila před hospodu. Zhluboka se nadechovala a nasávala do plic vlahý noční vzduch provoněný květinami a solí. Byla to vůně jejího domova. Věděla, že právě sem, do tohohle světa patří.

Jakmile se vrátila dovnitř, tak na ni mávla Molly. Okamžitě k ní zamířila, viditelně bylo něco potřeba.

„Kam?" zeptala se, když jí do ruky strčila flašku drahého červeného vína.

„Objednávka přišla ze salonku vzadu," odvětila její zaměstnavatelka a dál se věnovala plnění dalších pohárů, aby uspokojila své zákazníky, kteří jak se zdálo stále neměli dost. _Bude to náročný zbytek večera_ , pomyslela si Moira unaveně, avšak navenek nedala nic znát. Proplétala se mezi mužskými těly, z nichž ty šťastnější opečovávaly prodejné holky.

Dorazila do soukromého salonku, kde oproti hlavní místnosti vládlo přítmí. Musela několikrát zamrkat, aby si její oči přivykly na náhlou temnotu.

„Postav nám to na stůl," požádala ji mladá dívka, která seděla muži na klíně a své opravdu bohaté přednosti mu tak strkala přímo pod nos. Její platící společník seděl víc ve stínu, a tak z něj Moira viděla v podstatě jen siluetu.

Postavila lahev toho drahého vína na stůl a už se otáčela k odchodu, když na zadku ucítila pořádně silné plácnutí. Už toho měla za dnešek všeho pokrk a jelikož tady na ni nikdo neviděl, tak si dovolila dát průchod svému vzteku.

„Pracky pryč!" zasykla roozčíleně, když se otočila. Světlo v místnosti se nejspíše díky vánku zakomíhalo a ona spatřila něco, co ji zadrželo ve spěšném odchodu.

„No tak, kočičko, jsi krásná, jsi tak strašně krásná. Pojď ke mně," promluvil chraplavě ten napůl opilý muž. Holka na jeho klíně po ní sekla ošklivým pohledem, i když věděla, že Moira její práci nedělá.

Moiru zamrazilo, když slyšela ten jeho hlas. Byl jiný, než znala, ale přece jen v něm zazníval povědomý tón. Nevěřila, že by si to jen vymýšlela, a tak vzala jednu lampu a postavila ji na stůl. Její světlo ozářilo tvář a oči tak modré, že se na ně nedalo zapomenout, i když nyní nebyly jasné, nýbrž zakalené alkoholem.

„Ty parchante!" vykřikla najednou, když její mozek zpracoval, koho vlastně má před sebou, i když vypadal příšerně zanedbaně, než jak si ho pamatovala. Při jejím oslovení se muž narovnal do plné výšky tak prudce, že holka, co mu seděla na klíně spadla na zem, kde přistála na zadku a vrhala na Moiru ublížené pohledy. I přesto, že byl opilý, tak měl stále dobré reflexy a dvěma dlouhými a rychlými kroky byl u ní. Chytil ji v pase a prudce ji k sobě přitáhnul. Moira si o jeho hrudník skoro vyrazila dech, jak byla vyvedená z míry. Nezastavilo ji to však. Měla pocit, že jí v žilách koluje tekutý oheň který jí dodává sílu a pohání ji vpřed.

„Ty se mi odvažuješ nadávat?" zavrčel výhružně. Moira by se nejraději rozesmála, kdyby nevěděla, že zrovna tenhle chlap dokáže být snad ještě náladovější, než žena, která má své dny. A viditelně ji nepoznal, z čehož jí bylo zoufale smutno.

„Vždycky, když si to zasloužíš! Jsi parchant, nevěrnej parchant!" zakřičela mu do tváře a drobnou pěstí ho praštila do hrudi, zatímco se mu snažila vykroutit. Nepouštěl ji.

„Jak se odvažuješ se mnou takhle mluvit?" zavrčel poýšeně.

„Takhle!" prskla po něm a prudce mu podpatkem vysoké boty duplla na nárt nohy. Tvář mu zkroutila bolest a na okamžik kolem ní povolilo jeho sevření. Moira nezaváhala a vmžiku se přesunula tak, aby mezi ní a Jamesem Hookem stál bytelný stůl.

Viděla, jak mezi zuby drtí kletby, ale žádné z nich nerozumněla. Po pravdě jí to bylo jedno. Měla chuť každé ženě, která by se odvažovala ji nahradit, vyškrábat oči a Hookovi vyrvat jeho černé srdce. Prudce dýchala a ignorovala vlasy, které jí padaly do obličeje. Stála pevně rozkročená s rukama opřenýma o stůl a vyčkávavě na něj hleděla. Věděla, že tohle jí neprojde jen tak. A jednaa její malá část za to byla rádaa a doufala, že ji snad nakonec pozná. Zatím se to však nestalo. Mysl měl zatemněnou alkoholem a díky její prudké povaze i hněvem. Viděla, jak se mu na krku napjaly svaly a nemusela být věštec, aby věděla, že brzy jeho překrásné modré oči nahradí rudá. A mohla za to ona, avšak nelitovala ani jediného slova.

Opřel se stůl v imitaci její vlastní pozice. Vyčkávavě se měřily pohledem.

„Jediná žena, která si zasloužila mou věrnost, je mrtvá," pronesl ledově hlasem naplněným bolestí. Moiru z toho bodly výčitky svědomí, brzy je však odsunula stranou.

„Skutečně?" zeptala se místo toho, aby mu zakřičela přímo do obličeje, že ona je živá. Hook jenom přikývnul. Najednou se vrhnul přes stůl a pokusil se ji chytit, Moira to však čekala a svižně uhnula.

„Co uděláš až mě chytíš? Zbiješ mě?"

„Potrestám tě za tvou drzost, holčičko," pronesl ledově klidným hlasem. Moira se nedala jeho hraným klidem obalamutit. Viděla, jak byl napnutý. Byl jako pružina stlačená na hranici možností a čekající, až bude moci vystřelit.

„Tak si mě tedy chyť, pokud to vůbec dokážeš, starý muži!" vykřikla, než se rozeběhla do hlavní místnosti hospody a svižně se propletla mezi stoly ven. Slaný vzduch jí chladil rozpálené tváře a bylo tu o něco víc světla, díky zřídkavému pouličnímu osvětlení. Nemusela čekat dlouho a dveře se s ostrým bouchnutím zavřely. Najednou tam stál Hook. Její přítel i milenec. Osudový muž jejího života.

Pátral pohledem po okolí a hodnotil, zda někde ještě nečeká nebezpečí, než se očima zastavil přímo na ní. Propaloval se do ní pohledem. Moiře z jeho pohledu bušilo srdce. Nikoliv však strachem, ale vzrušením. Hook na ni stále pátravě hleděl, ale zdálo se, že ji nepoznává. Moira v duchu proklínala jeho zabedněnost.

Chvíli se naháněly, než se jí podařilo dostat ho až ke žlabu s vodou. Nejraději by mu tam namočila hlavu, ale věděla, že na to nemá fyzickou sílu. Pořád horečně přemýšlela, jak ho donutit, aby ji poznal. Nic ji však nenapadalo.

„Kapitáne?" ozvalo se najednou někde vedle nich. Ten hlas nepatřil nikomu jinému, než lodnímu bocmanovi. Hook jen něco zavrčel, ale neodtrhoval pohed od své kořisti, kterou zahnal zády ke žlabu.

„Kapitáne, proč naháníte tu slečinku?" ptal se znovu Smee. Moiře se chtělo rozesmát. Ovládla se však. Z bocmanova místa na ni nebylo pořádně vidět.

„Urazila mě," zavrčel Hook temně a loupl po bocmanovi vzteklým pohledem. Moira toho využila, hrábla po džberu vedle žlabu, který byl napůl plný vody a chrstla ji na Hooka. Ten jen ohromeně a vztekle zíral na tu opovážlivou ženštinu, zatímco z něj kapala voda.

„Podívej se na mě, Jamesi Hooku!" křikla už napůl zoufale. Z celého srdce toužila, aby mu to konečně došlo. Dokonce už odmítala ustoupit. Byla z té situace unavená. Chtěla, aby to skončilo, i kdyby se nakonec měly jejich cesty rozdělit. Přiskočil k ní a opět ji k sobě prudce přitiskl. Cítila jak se jí jeho hák opírá o hrdlo. Tahle situace byla obrazem jejich prvního setkání. Moiru z toho bolelo srdce, avšak nevzdávala se. Nabrala si plnou hrst těch jeho smolně černých, nádherných vlasů a trhla mu s hlavou na stranu, tak jako tehdy. Doufala, že by si mohla jeho alkoholem omámená mysl vzpomenout. Vřila v to.

Hleděla mu do očí, ve kterých probleskovala rudá, která se roztahovala od jeho zornic a napůl už stačila požrat tu přenádhernou modrou hlubinu jeho duhovek.

„Nebojím se tě, kapitáne Hooku," sykla na něj. Sklonil k ní pohled.

„Jsi mrtvá," pronesl prostě.

„Ne, nejsem, Jamesi, stojím tu před tebou," šeptala a pocítila, jak se jí v očích sbírají slzy, které zahnala zamrkáním. Jeho obličej byl tak blízko, že cítila víno z jeho dechu, který jí ovíval tvář. Sklonil se k ní ještě níž, jeho hák se jí o něco víc zaryl do kůže, avšak ona na to nedbala. Konečně mu to doteklo do jeho zabedněné palice a na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

„Lásko," zašeptal, než ji tvrdě políbil. Okamžitě se mu v náručí uvolnila a vyšla mu vstříc. Cítila, jak špička jeho háku klouže po její kůži, než ji objal kolem pasu a druhou rukou ji držel vzadu za krkem. Když se od ní konečně odtrhnul, tak na ni hleděl, jako na zázrak. Moira mu to nevyčítala.

„Ehm," odkašlal si pan Smee. Moira k němu otočila obličej, pak se vyprostila z Hookova sevření, za což si od něj vysloužila nesouhlasný pohled doprovázený zabručením a prudce objala lodního bocmana.

„Už tu s námi zůstanete, slečno?" zeptal se, když jí opětoval její medvědí objetí.

„Nikdo mě už odsud nedostane, takže pokud bude kapitán souhlasit, ráda se k vám znovu připojím," poznamenala, zatímco jí z očí tekly slzy.

„To je dobře, všem jste nám chyběla," upozornil ji Smee, než ji pustil. „Myslím, že na loď se dnes vrátím sám. Náš kapitán je v nejlepších rukách," poznamenal šalamounsky, než jim zasalutoval a odkolébal se na krátkých nožkách směrem k přístavu.

„Co se to tady děje?" prohlásila zvučně Molly, která se náhle objevila ve dveřích.

„Jen menší hádka," odpověděla naprosto klidně Moira, zatímo si utírala slzy z tváří. Molly na ni podezíravě přimhouřila oči, než svůj pronikavý pohled zabodla do Hooka.

„Ty, Hooku? Jestli jsi jí něco udělal..." prohlásila a založila si ruce v bok.

„Já jsem tady oběť, Molly," prohlásil a zvedl paže v obranném gestu. Moira se usmála, když viděla pohled, kterým jejího milence počastovala její přítelkyně.

„Všechno je v pořádku, dodělám směnu, abych ti pomohla," prohlásila rezolutně Moira, když se na trojici sneslo tíživé napětí. Hook cchtěl něco říct, ale Moira Darling po něm střelila pohledem, který nesnesl odpor. Jen zavrtl hlavou.

„Budu sedět u baru, než budeš mít volno," prohlásil tentokrát Hook. Moira si jen povzdechla a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Jak chceš," pokrčila rameny, nasadila si na obličej profeisonálně příjemnou masku a vešla za Molly mezi hosty.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi v pořádku, když mi Gretchen řekla, že tě viděla vybíhat ze sálu a v patách jsi měla navztekaného piráta, tak jsem se trochu bála, ale vidím, že si umíš poradit," pronesla pobaveně, když i prohlédla zmáčeného kapitána sedícího u jejího baru. Moira se jen v odpověď zazubila. Nemělo cenu cokoliv vysvětlovat.

O dvě hodiny později Molly všechny zákazníky vyhnala s tím, že už mají dost a bude se zavírat. Moira poklidila veškeré sklo a sledovala Mollyinu dceru, jak utírá polité stoly a upravuje židle. To děvče svou matku nezapřelo ani vzhledem ani povahou. Byla rázná a přitom vlastnila jakýsi tajemný půvab a jemnou krásu, které roky neuberou, spíše naopak. Moira se opřela o barový pult a spokojeně si oddechla. Trochu sebou trhla, když ucítila Hookovu paži kolem svého pasu, jak si ji přitáhnul do klína. Spokojeně si v jeho náruči hověla.

„Takže tohle je ten, pro koho ses mohla přetrhnout, aby sis vydělala peníze a mohla ho najít?" zeptala se Molly, i když jí to už dávno muselo být jasné. Zcela jasně to prostě jenom chtěla slyšet od ní.

„Ano, to je on," přiznala se. Položila svému kapitánovi paži kolem ramen, aby se jí lépe držela rovnováha. Věděla, že by ji nenechal spadnout, ale chtěla mít alespoň jakousi jistotu. Hook proti tomu nic nenamítal.

„Jamesi Hooku, to co jsem řekla stále platí. Jestli téhlee ženě ublížíš, tak si tě najdu a vlastnoručn t vykuchám tvým vlastním hákem, je ti to jasné?" zopakovala Molly zlověstně s pohledem zabodnutým do jeho očí.

„Neboj, už ji znovu zemřít nenechám, na to si jí příliš cením," oznámil jí Hook vážně. Zdálo se, že starší ženu to uspokojilo.

„Jsem ráda, že sis konečně našel sobě rovnou, Hooku," pronesla nakonec s vřelým úsměvem, který jí dosáhl až k očím.

„Já taky, Molly, a ani nevíš jak moc," řekl a políbil Moiru na hřbet ruky, kterou ho objímala kolem ramen.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. kapitola**

Hook se probudil dřív, než Moira a poprvé po dlouhých týdnech se probral s čistou hlavou. Všechen alkohol z něj vyprchal a musel uznat, že je to úchvatný pocit probudit se vedle milované bytosti. Neodvážil se jí dotknout, aby ji neprobudil, i když ho touhou bolestně bolely prsty. Místo toho zlehka vstal z postele a rozhlédl se po Moiřině pokoji. Zaujal ho stůl zavalený papíry. Opatrně k němu přešel a začal se jimi probírat. Ohromeně se zadíval na její kresby. Byla tam často vidět jeho tvář či Jolly Roger. Ty kresby byly nádherné. Nikdy netušil, jaká umělkyně v Moiře je. Obdivoval její práci. Nakonec objevil i jeden zastrčený portrét. Byl vyvedený černým uhlem a jedinou barvu dala jeho očím, které byly vyvedeny v nejtemnější modři. Podoba byla dokonalá. Když se na tu kresbu zadíval po druhé, tak pochopil co ho na jeho tváři zaujalo. Na rtech měl náznak úsměvu. Náhle příšerně zatoužil být pro ní a kvůli ní tím mužem z jejího obrazu. Ona v něm viděla něco jiného, než ostatní, Hook však nevěděl, co přesně to bylo. Jedno však věděl naprosto jistě – dokud bude po jeho boku, tak nebude nic, co by nedokázal. Byla světlem v jeho temnotě.

„Je čas vrátit se domů," pronesl tiše. Moira rozespale otevřela oči a natáhla k němu ruku, aby ho přilákala zpátky do hřejivé postele. Hook však jen zavrtěl hlavou a dál stál u jejího stolu. Moira si zklamaně povzdechla a vyhrabala se z postele. Měla na sobě jen dlouhou, původně nejspíše pánskou košili. Objala ho v pase a přitiskla ucho na jeho hruď, aby slyšela tlukot jeho srdce.

„Co s námi bude nyní?" zeptala se, když konečně sebrala odvahu. Hook ji pohladil po rusých vlasech rozcuchaných spánkem.

„Půjdeme domů," pronesl bez váhání. Moira se trochu odtáhla a zahleděla se do té dokonale řezané tváře s očima, které znala od dětství. Byl jejím prokletím i spásou.

„Slibuješ?" optala se tichým a poněkud nevěřícným hlasem. Hook jenom přikývnul.

„Copak jsem lhář?" pronesl pobaveně. Moira zvedla jedno obočí, jako kdyby se ptala zda to myslí vážně. Na to konto se pirát zazubil a posléze i krátce zasmál hrdelním smíchem. Moiře se ten zvuk líbil. Nevycházel z jeho hrdla příliš často a o to byla šťastnější, že ho nyní uslyšela.

„Jsi pirát, Jamesi Hooku, to myslím říká naprosto všechno," pronesla nakonec s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, než ho políbila na hruď.

„A přesto, že to víš, tak ses ke mně vrátila," pronesl samolibě. Moira ho praštila drobnou pěstí do hrudi ve snaze z něj vymazat tu jeho samolibost. I tak věděla, že je to marný boj.

Balení jí zabralo v podstatě jen chvilku. Hook trval na tom, že později pošle pro její kresby lodního bocmana. Moira souhlasila, i když vyřadila pár portrétů, které předala dole Molly, aby je dala jejich vlastníkům. Přítelkyně a nyní již bývalá zaměstnavatelka se na ni ohromeně zadívala. Věděla, že každou chvíli něco kreslila, avšak netušila, že je to takový talent.

„Budeš mi chybět, děvče," prohlásila upřímně, když ji objala. Moira cítila, jak jí do očí stoupají slzy vděčnosti.

„I ty mně, Molly. Nikdy ti nebudu moci splatit tvoji laskavost." Molly jen mávla nad jejími slovy rukou.

„Ta, která hodlá žít s touhle starou treskou," mávla rukou směrem k opodál stojícímu Hookovi, který se na ni ohromeně podíval,"si zaslouží vděčnost nás všech," zazubila se škádlivě. Moira Darling se upřímně rozesmála.

„Není tak špatný," podotkla a do tváří jí při tom přiznání stoupla zrádná červeň.

„Kdyby si tě nevážil, tak přijď za mnou a já už mu to vytmavím," ujistila ji. Moira se zazubila od ucha k uchu.

„Myslím, že vím, jak si s ním poradit, ale i tak díky." Hook netrpělivě přešlápl z nohy na nohu. Obě ženy po něm střelily pohledem.

„Tak už jdi, Jolly Roger na vás čeká," pronesla a naposledy mladší ženu objala, než si otřela oči.

„Nashledanou," rozloučila se Moira, než se otočila a nečekaje na Hooka vyšla ven.

Stála na pobřeží a hleděla na obrovskou loď s příhodným jménem Jolly Roger. Obdivovala ho a přišla si stejně, jako když ho spatřila úplně poprvé. Ohromená, užaslá a uchvácená. Dokázala by tady stát celý den a nebyla by tím pohledem znuděná. Sáhla po jeho levé ruce a když ji našla, tak ji pevně stiskla. Úkosem na ni pohlédnul, aby viděl, jak se tváří. Těšilo ho, co viděl v jejích zelených očích.

„Tak pojďme domů," pronesla nakonec a nastoupila do malého člunu, který je měl dopravit z pobřeží. Chtěla se chopit vesel, avšak její pirát jí to nedovolil. I když měl místo jedné ruky hák, tak mu to šlo dobře. Moira se po pár okamžicích přistihla, jak potěšeně sleduje svaly napínající se mu na pažích a hrudi pod látkou košile. Hook nedokázal z hlavy vytěsnit myšlenku na to, jak pojmenovala Jollyho Rogera – řekla mu _domov_. Hookovi se to velice zamlouvalo. Opatrně přirazil k boku větší lodi a skoro okamžitě se dolů jako had snesl provazový žebřík. Moira se k němu postavila z boku, protože ze zkušenosti dobře věděla, že tak se jí bude lépe šplhat, chytila se příček a začala stoupat vzhůru. Nahoře jí pomohly silné ruce. Jeden muž z posádky jí vytáhl nahoru, jako kdyby nic nevážila. Pak k němu vzhlédla a uvědomila si, že je to pan Argent – kormidelník. Věnovala mu děkovný pohled, zatímco čekala až se nahoře objeví vlnitá hříva jejího milence.

Hook se bez nejmenší pomoci vydrápal na palubu a jeho boty s duněním dopadly na palubu. Posádka se najednou dala do pohybu a postavila se do dvouřadu, který jim lemoval cestu. Mladá žena nechápavě zírala, co se to stalo, ale když viděla jejich usměvavé tváře, tak neváhala a vydala se vpřed. Při každém kroku, kterým minula jednoho z mužů, tak dotyčný smekl klobouk a přiložil si ho na hruď. Přišlo jí to jako nějaký podivný rituál, ale byla tak šťastná, že je konečně na palubě téhle obrovské lodi, že to nehodlala rozebírat. Na konci stál pan Smee, který smeknul svou vždy přítomnou rudou čapku.

„Vítejte zpátky, slečno," prohlásil nakonec.

„Děkuji," odpověděla dojatě. Hook ji bez skrupulí za pochechtávání posádky odmanévroval do jejich kajuty. Moira zrudla, když si uvědomila, co si o jejich spěšném odchodu myslí.

Když vstoupila do kajuty, tak ji přivítal odér doutníkového kouře a všimla si pár dopitých lahví, které tu zřejmě pan Smee zapomněl, jinak tu totiž bylo uklizeno. Děsilo ji, že ten muž tak zpustnul za její nepřítomnosti. Přejela prsty po stole poškrábaném letitým používáním stejně jako vrypy po jeho háku. Povzdechla si. Hook zatím odhodil její věci stranou a sledoval ji zpoza clony hustých vlasů. Vztáhla k němu ruce v jasně čitelném gestu.

„Piráte?" oslovila ho, když nereagoval a jen si ji prohlížel.

„Vypravěčko?" opětoval jí oslovení s arogantně vyklenutým obočím. Zamávala na něj prsty. Nehnul se ani o krok. V duchu zaúpěla nad jeho paličatostí. Ale něco ji napadlo. Andělsky se na něj usmála a začala si rozvazovat korzet, který pak prostě odhodila na zem. Lehce se pohupovala v bocích a sáhla na šněrování své košile, které začala pomalinku rozvazovat. Otočila se k němu zády, když si ji stahovala z ramen a pohlédla na něj přes rameno, aby viděla jeho výraz. Nezklamal ji. Viděla, jak se snaží ovládat, ale prozradily ho ty temně modré oči. Žhnuly, jako dva drahokami a to, co je rozsvítilo byla vášeň a chtíč. Obojí tak syrové, že cítila, jak se jí sevřel podbřišek. Nechala košili, aby spadla na zem a rychle si rozpletla vlasy, které ji zahalily. Podle jistého piráta šlo o nejkrásnější a nejsvůdnější plášť ze všech, hlavně když se k němu otočila a skrz rusé vlasy občas sem tam prokmitlo bledé ňadro a nebo růžová bradavka.

Moira byla jen v kalhotách a botách. Usmívala se, jako siréna. James na sucho polknul, ale stále se ani nepohnul. Sklouzla si rukama přes boky až k poklopci kalhot, kde je prostě nechala jen položené v němém příslibu.

„Je řada na tobě, sundej si košili," vyzvala ho napůl šeptem. I když její tón nedával místo pro odpor. Pirát se nedal pobízet dvakrát a rychle si přes hlavu přetáhnul košili, kterou měl na sobě. Moira vykulila oči a prakticky všechna hravost z ní skoro na místě vyprchala. Jamesovy kyčle výrazně vystupovaly, stejně jako se na hrudi pod ostře vystouplými svaly dala hravě spočítat jeho žebra.

„Ach bože," zamumlala a zakryla si ústa rukou.

„Málo jídla a nezřízené pití," odmávl to. Moira však zavrtěla hlavou.

„Omlouvám se," pronesla nakonec, než k němu popošla, aby mu ruce položila na prsa. Kůži měl stále stejně hřejivou, jak si pamatovala, ale ta vyhublost ji děsila. Přitiskl ji k sobě tak silně, jak jen si troufnul, aniž by jí ublížil.

„Už je to pryč, lásko," pronesl konejšivě a hákem jí zvednul bradu, takže na něj musela upřít pohled obrovských zelených očí. Těkala pohledem po jeho tváři a i tam viděla jasné znaky toho, že zhubnul, i když předtím si toho pořádně nevšimla. Lícní kosti mu ostře vystupovaly a jeho tvář tak působila mnohem dravěji. Hook se nakonec sklonil a něžně ji políbil.

Okamžitě pootevřela rty a dobývala se do jeho úst jazykem. Hook spokojeně zamručel, než pootevřel ústa. Bojovaly o nadvládu nad tím druhým. Moira ho chytila kolem krku a zamotala si prsty do jeho vlasů. Hook ji na oplátku chytil pod stehny a vyšvihnul si ji na sebe. Odtrhla se od něj, opřela se mu o čelo a zadívala se svému pirátovi zblízka do obličeje. Měla nohy zaklesnuté kolem jeho pasu. Jemně ho zuby zatahala za kůži na krku, než ho tam v okamžiku políbila, aby to místečko ukonejšila. Hook si to nějakou tu chvíli ještě nechal líbit, než si i s ní na sobě sednul na postel, která se pod jejich společnou vahou lehce prohnula. Moira se zachichotala a odkulila se z něj. Pomalu si začala sundávat kalhoty, v čemž ji Hook neprodleně napodobil. Nakonec se ozvalo dvoje duté žuchnutí, jak oba skoply pevné boty. Hook se natáhnul na bok s rukou pod hlavou a hákem jí opatrně přejížděl po obnažených ňadrech, klíční kosti a dovolil si dokonce sjet až dolů k vnitřní straně jejích stehen. Moira se zavřenýma očima přijímala jeho laskání, jako kdyby nešlo o nebezpečnou zbraň, ale o obyčejnou lidskou ruku. Těšilo ho to. Najednou ucítil, že má v klíně její nenechavé prsty. Několikrát zapumpovala pomaličku rukou nahoru a dolů, což ho donutilo spokojeně zavřít oči a rychle se nadechnout. Rychlým pohybem se vyšvihnul nad ni a bez otálení se sklonil k jejím ňadrům, jejichž bradavky škádlil ústy, zuby i jazykem tak dlouho, dokud se neprohnula v zádech a nevrněla pod jeho doteky jako spokojená kočka. Vklouzla si rukou mezi nohy, dokud nenarazila na ten drobný citlivý bod a nezačala ho třít. Vzrušení se v ní rychle stupňovalo. Moira toužila jen potom, aby ho už měla v sobě.

„Jamesi," vyzvala ho a on bez otálení vklouznul mezi její již rozevřená stehna. Uvědomil si, že je tvrdý jako kámen a neví, jak dlouho vydrží v jejím sladkém těle, které mu bylo tak dlouho odpíráno. Ušetřila ho jeho rozjímání, když mu dala nohy kolem pasu, kde je překřížila v kotnících. Hook už se nemohl nechat dále pobízet a vklouznul do té těsné horkosti. Hrdelně zaúpěl, když se uvnitř ní ocitnul celý. Chytila ho za ramena a drsně ho políbila. Pirát se nrzopakoval a zatímco plenil její ústa jazykem, tak se v ní začal pohybovat. Nejdříve pomaličku, ale potom stále rychleji a prudčeji. Moira mu hleděla do temně modrých očí planoucích chtíčem a s každým jeho přírazem cítila, jak se v ní hromadí vzrušení, které ji každým okamžikem hrozilo strhnout. Sténala nahlas a bylo jí zcela jedno, zda ji někdo uslyší. Klidně by v tuhle chvíli vykřičela celému světu, že James Hook je nejlepší milenec, kterého kdy měla. Cítila, jak jí několikrát narazil až na čípek a její steny se změnily v kňourání, jak se bolest měnila okamžitě ve slast.

„Jamesi!" vykřikla najednou a zaryla mu prsty do zadku, zatímco ho křečovitě svírala, jak se přes ni přelil orgasmus. Cítil, jak se kolem něj sevřela její dokonalá kundička a donutil se ještě několikrát pohnout, což úplně stačilo k tomu, aby se v ní několikrát vzepjal a se spokojeným zasténáním do ní explodoval. To jí způsobilo další vlnu orgasmu, a tak z něj vyždímala i tu poslední kapku, která by v něm snad zbyla.

Nakonec se z ní donutil vyklouznout. Lehl si vedl ní a ona se mu stulila s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni. Moira se spokojeně usmívala, zatímco si prsty pohrávala s černými chloupky na jeho hrudi.

„Teď už se mě nezbavíš," pronesla spokojeně. Hook se zasmál.

„O to ani nestojím, lásko," odpověděl. Víc slov už nebylo třeba. Všechno se zdálo být takové, jaké to mělo být vždy.


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

Moira dnes vstala hodně pozdě na svůj vkus. Možná za to mohlo noční ponocování s posádkou a následně v náruči jistého kapitána. Pousmála se, jak cítila, že jí do tváře vystoupila lehká červeň. Stále měla tendence se červenat, když šlo o jejího kapitána a věci, které spolu sdílely. Nešlo jen o fyzično. Moira cítila, že jejich pouto je mnohem hlubší, než jen pouhý sex. Byli míněni jeden pro druhého. Věděla, že by s nikým jiným šťastná nebyla. Přestala přemýšlet, oblékla se do své obvyklé kombinace Hookovi košile, kožených kalhot a vysokých bot. Jen místo korzetu v poslední době dávala přednost širokému opasku. Hook si téhle změny v jejím oblečení buď nevšiml a nebo to nijak nekomentoval.

Vyšla na palubu, kde musela prudce zamrkat před ostrým slunečním světlem. I po měsících tady jí slunce nedokázalo změnit barvu kůže. Stále byla bledá, jen na nose a tvářích se jí objevilo pár zlatavých pih. Její zrzavé vlasy se díky slunci pyšnily zlatavými prameny a dotvářela tak dokonalý opak jejich kapitána s jeho inkoustově černými vlasy, pomněnkově modrýma očima a olivovou kůží. Věděla, kde ho najde, a tak neváhala a šla rovnou ke stanovišti u kormidla. Cestou pozdravila každého člena posádky, kterého minula. Odměnili ji vždy úklonou a úsměvem. Nikdo si nikdy nestěžoval na její přítomnost na lodi a Moira věděla, že nikdo ani nebude. Ne, dokud jim nedá vážný důvod ji nenávidět. A to v úmyslu neměla.

„Madam?" ozval se vedle ní opatrný hlas lodního bocmana. Otočila se k němu s rozzářenýma očima.

„Ano, pane Smee?"

„Je vám dobře?" zeptal se starostlivě. Zamračila se.

„Proč?"

„Jste bledší, než obvykle," vysvětloval kulatý mužík, zatímco si leštil kulaté brýle kusem špinavé látky, která nejspíš měla být kapesník.

„Není to nic, co bych nedokázala zvládnout. Nedělejte si starosti, pane Smee," uklidňovala ho. Kulatý mužík přikývnul a nechal ji pokračovat v cestě, i když v zádech stále cítila jeho zvědavý pohled.

Vystoupala nahoru ke kormidlu a stála pár kroků za mužem, který jí ukradl srdce i duši. Prohlížela si jeho záda s širokými rameny. Neměl na sobě obvyklý kabátec, takže jasně viděla, jak se při každém jeho pohybu pod látkou pohybují jeho štíhlé svaly. Sjela níž na jeho široce rozkročené nohy a cítila pokušení ho plácnout po pevném zadku oděném v upnutých kalhotách. Odolala. Přistoupila až k němu. Věděla, že jeho smysly mu o ní řekli, ale neotočil se, prostě jen dál držel obrovské kolo kormidla a vedl svou milovanou loď po vlnách oceánu, jako kdyby to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě.

„Dobré ráno, kapitáne," zašeptala mu do ucha, když si stoupla na špičky. Objala ho kolem pasu a užívala si důvěrně známou blízkost jeho těla.

„Pane Argente, předávám vám zpět velení, pokračujte v kurzu dle posledního zadání," přikázal Hook svému zástupci.

„Rozkaz, kapitáne," pronesl, než si přebral kormidlo a propustil tím tak kapitána do péče jeho přítomné dámy. Hook ji odvedl stranou k přídi, kde byl výhled na širý oceán před nimi a barva úplně nejvíc v dálce se mohla alespoň vzdáleně srovnávat s modří jeho očí.

Zamilovaně se na něj usmála. Opatrně jí úsměv oplatil, než si ji k sobě přitáhnul a políbil ji na měkké rty.

„Myslíš, že bychom si mohli pořídit dům?" zeptala se opatrně s pohledem upřeným přímo před sebe. Neodvažovala se pohlédnout mu do obličeje, bála se, co by tam mohla nalézt.

„Proč? Jolly Roger ti snad nestačí?" škádlil ji, ale cítila, že udeřila na citlivou strunu. Povzdechla si, než ho chytila za pravou ruku, na jejímž konci byl jeho pověstný hák. Políbila chladný kov, než si jeho ruku položila na břicho a pokračovala.

„Protože brzy už se mi tu nebude pohybovat nejlépe," pronesla zamyšleně. Její pirátský kapitán nějakou dobu neodpovídal. Nervózně si kousala spodní ret.

„Co se děje, Moiro?" zeptal se nakonec s nadějí i obavou zaznívající v jeho hlubokém hlase.

Rusovláska si povzdechla. _Muži občas dokáží být tak neskutečně nedovtipní_ , pomyslela si. Otočila se k němu a vzala jeho tvář do dlaní, aby se jí skutečně díval do obličeje.

„Jamesi Hooko, snažím se ti tu říct, že za pár měsíců budeš otec a já pochybuji, že Jolly Roger je vhodné místo pro novorozeně," pronesla naprosto vážně. Viděla jaks emu v obličeji mihlo několik různých emocí, než se to usídlilo na neskutečně šťastném výrazu.

„Myslíš to vážně, lásko?" zeptal se prakticky šeptem. Měl pocit, že mu srdce pukne štěstím nad tou pro něj skutečně nečekanou novinou. Už dávno se vzdal naděje, že bude mít rodinu a ona mu teď tvrdí, že čekají dítě.

Když Moira Darling přikývla, tak zavísknul, chytil ji kolem pasu a zatočil se s ní dokola, než ji opatrně postavil. Vyzařovalo z něj takové štěstí až to bylo nakažlivé.

„Budu táta," šeptal jí pořád do vlasů, zatímco ji k sobě tisknul, jako svůj nejcennější poklad, kterým pro něj i byla.

Moira, žena která byla jeho prokletím i spásou. Jeho jediná skutečná láska, která přinutila jeho černé srdce znovu bít a jeho temnou duši opět cítit lidské emoce, kterých se už dávno vzdal. Žena, která pro něj obětovala život, jeho žena. A k tomu všemu mu právě řekla, že čekají dítě. Jeho dítě. Jeho maso a krev. Kapitán James Hook se právě stal tím nejšťastnějším mužem na světě, ať už to znamenalo cokoliv.

 **KONEC!**


End file.
